Le feu du soleil rencontre la fraîcheur de la nuit
by Simbachou
Summary: Une histoire mystérieuse imaginaire, du drame, de la romance, des truelove... CROSSOVER entre The 100 et Once Upon A Time. ( SwanQueen, Clexa et MadArcher) Rating K mais risque de passer M, je vous préviendrais quand ça changera.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je suis de retour avec une petit fanfiction, un crossover entre The 100 et OUAT. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mélanger ces deux séries lol**_

 _ **Il y aura plus de OUAT que de The 100, je préviens au cas où.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tout les dimanche.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce premier chapitre :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous tous!**_

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, le regard fixé au plafond. Une jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées. Le Lendemain, sa mère serait mutée à l'autre bout du pays.

Elles habitaient ensemble, dans la campagne depuis sa naissance. Son père était mort quelques jours après ses un an. Elle ne voulait pas partir loin de ses amis.  
Elle appréhendait beaucoup mais était aussi extrêmement curieuse de découvrir un nouveau "monde"..  
Soudain, elle sursauta lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre sans frapper.

\- Aller Clarke, commença sa mère

\- Maman ! Râla Clarke en enlevant ses écouteurs

\- On part demain matin, l'avion décolle à 6h , rappela l'adulte

\- Je sais ! Ça fais un mois que tu me le répète, répondit la jeune fille

Sa mère commença à partir quand sa fille se confia d'une petite voix, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

\- J'ai peur...

Sa mère se retourna et s'asseya sur le lit, proche de Clarke. Elle lui prit les mains pour la réconforter un minimum.

\- c'est normal mais tout va bien se passer. On sera toute les deux et surtout, tu vas te faire d'autres amis.

\- J'ai déjà des amis ici ! En plus, changer de lycée en cours d'année, c'est l'enfer !

\- Ma fille, tu es forte. Même si l'année a commencé, tu te feras de nouvelles connaissances. Ne doute pas de toi ma puce.

\- M'ouais, murmura Clarke à peine convaincu.

Le lendemain matin, l'adolescente et sa mère allèrent direction l'aéroport.

Le vol se passa agréablement bien, aucune des deux n'avaient peur d'être si près des nuages. Elles survolaient les plaines et se sentirent inconsciemment mieux.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles découvrirent, une grande métropole, Polis.

L'adolescente regarda tout autour d'elle, ne plus sachant quoi regarder en premier. Il y avait des détails partout, des immeubles qui perçaient le bleu du ciel, des rues qui se croisaient régulièrement, du monde, du bruit et aussi différentes odeurs.

La plus âgée avait déjà prévue leur arrivées. Elle avait trouvé un appartement pour toutes les deux, un petit appartement en comparaison de leur maison à la campagne.  
Elles passèrent le seuil de leur nouveau foyer et le découvrirent avec curiosité.

 **-** Commence à ranger tes affaires et moi, je dois aller voir mon futur patron.  
 **-** D'accord, approuva Clarke

\- Je ne rentre pas tard, normalement, informa sa mère en lui faisant un bisou sur la tête avant de partir.

Sa mère sortie de l'appartement et se dirigea, tant bien que mal, vers son futur lieu de travail. Quelques minutes de marche et elle se trouva devant un grand bâtiment blanc, l'hôpital l'Arcadia.

Après avoir demandé son chemin à l'accueil, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'y faufila avant que les portes ne se referment.

\- Wouah ! Juste à temps ! S'exclama l'occupante de l'ascenseur

\- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous à 11h avec le Dr Kane, et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

\- Ah, vous êtes la nouvelle ? Enchantée, je m'appelle Abby Griffins. Se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Emma Swan. J'ai été mutée ici, je viens tout juste d'arriver en ville. Dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire et lui serra la main.

\- C'est super ! J'espère que vous allez vous plaire chez nous. Si vous désirez, rejoignez moi vers midi à la cafétéria, proposa Abby.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir, merci ! Accepta Emma

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit.

\- Voilà, c'est votre étage. Le bureau du Dr Kane se trouve au bout du couloir et à votre gauche, lui informa Abby

\- Merci, répondit la blonde en sortant de la cage en fer

Emma rentra dans le bureau du chef et en ressortie quelques minutes plus tard.

La blonde alla voir son service et pris connaissance de ses nouveaux dossiers. Elle fit un tour de chaque petit patient pour se présenter. Tout les enfants étaient content de voir Emma, grâce a sa seule présence, elle redonna le sourire aux patients.

Midi arriva vite, lorsqu'elle avait fini son premier tour, elle appela sa fille pour la prévenir de ses horaires, puis elle alla retrouver Abby à la cafétéria.

\- Hey Emma ! On est là ! Interpella Abby en levant une main

Emma repéra très vite la table. Abby était assise face à un homme inconnu. Elle s'assit à côté de celle qui l'avait invitée et salua l'inconnu face à elle.

\- Enchantée Jolie demoiselle

\- Commence pas ! Avertis Abby à son ami en lui donnant un petit coup de pied sous la table.

\- Je n'ai encore rien fait ! S'exclama-t-il

Robin Hood, chirurgiens plastique et tombeur à plein temps, se présenta-t-il à Emma

\- Ouais pour quelqu'un qui ne fait rien, tu en fais déjà trop, répliqua Abby.

Emma souriait en observant cette joute amical.

\- Alors, charmante princesse, un petit tour en salle de garde, ça vous tente ? Continua Robin en ignorant Abby

\- Hum... c'est une proposition qui ne me déplaît pas... réfléchissait Emma

\- Aaah ! Tu vois ?! S'enthousiasma Robin, les yeux qui s'illumina

\- Connaîtrais-tu une belle demoiselle pour m'y accompagner et me montrer cette fameuse salle ? Demanda swan en souriant

Abby éclata de rire, sous le regard surpris de l'homme face à elles.

\- Une demoiselle ?!

\- Bravo ! Tu as fais fort là ! Ria Abby

Robin était un grand dragueur, et c'était rare les femmes qui lui résistait.

\- Merci, mais désolée je préfère la douceur et la beauté des femmes.

\- T'es pas sympas toi ! Ronchonna l'homme

\- Faut pas bouder comme ça, sourit Abby après s'être calmé, en le taquinant un peu

\- Tant pis, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate, car je suis un dieu dans ce domaine ! Se reprit-il

Après avoir mangé, Robin monta aux deuxième étage pour voir sa meilleure amie. Elle venait de finir son opération quand il la croisa dans le couloir.

\- Coucou splendeur ! Salua Robin  
 **-** Hey Don Juan ! Comment tu vas?

\- A midi, je me suis fait refoulé par une nouvelle.

 **-** Bah à force de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, ça devait bien t'arriver un jour. C'est qui cette nouvelle que j'aille la féliciter?  
 **-** Pfff t'es pas drôle Mills !  
 **-** Je plaisante, mais c'est quand même hilarant ! Souriait Regina

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MA~~~~~~~~~~

Après avoir reçu l'appel de sa mère ce midi, Clarke décida de sortir dans l'après-midi.

La jeune blonde marcha dans les rues, sur le goudron sec et sale des trottoirs. Elle faisait attention de ne pas trop s'éloigner de l'appartement pour éviter de se perdre.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des grandes villes, sa vie se résumé aux champs, aux animaux et au calme.

Elle regarda le ciel, les immeuble, les magasins, tout en marchant doucement quand soudain on l'a percuta.

\- Hey ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?! s'exclama Clarke

\- Pardon... souffla dans un murmure la jeune femme, en continuant sa marche rapide, sans un regard en arrière.

\- Pff... Souffla Clarke en se frottant le bras

Clarke continua sa route pendant quelques heures. Elle prit des repères qu'elle mémorisa minutieusement dans son esprit.

Le soleil commença à se coucher, quand elle rentra dans un bar. Elle s'assit au comptoir pour passer sa commande, elle observa les gestes du barman, quand soudain elle sentie une chaleur derrière elle.

Des yeux la transperçaient, une odeur lui chatouilla ses sens et son sang brûlant parcourant le corps entier de l'inconnue derrière elle.

L'inconnue s'approcha doucement derrière Clarke, elle était intriguée par la fraîcheur et la douceur qui émanait de ce corps. Elle la fixa encore et encore sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle l'a reconnu malgré cela. Elle souffla. Se concentra. Puis se força à avancer et à lui parler.

La jeune femme s'asseya proche d'elle et commanda une vodka pur. Le feu de l'alcool l'apaiserait espérait-elle.

\- Pardon pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa à nouveau l'inconnue

\- Tu l'as déjà dit !

La jeune blonde commença à partir quand elle fut retenue par le poignet. La main chaude sur sa peau.

 **-** Non ! Reste, demanda la jeune brune

Clarke se retourna et planta pour la première fois ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour lire dans ses pensées. Elle retira son poignet de la main de la brune et resta silencieuse.

 **-** Je m'appelle Lexa, se présenta l'inconnue nullement gênée par le regard bleu sur elle.

Clarke garda le silence jusqu'à ce que Lexa posa une question.

\- Que cherche tu as fouiller dans mon esprit?  
 **-** Savoir qui tu es réellement..  
 **-** Et que donne tes recherches? Souriait Lexa  
 **-** Rien... Déclara Clarke frustrée mais intriguée

Lexa continua à sourire, satisfaite de son effet. Pendant que Clarke reprit sa place devant son verre .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MA~~~~~~~~~~

Pendant ce temps, dans l'après midi, Abby et Emma avaient eu un cas ensemble.

Un jeune garçon de 12 ans, avec une maladie au cœur.

Durant l'opération elles avaient fait plus ample connaissance.

 **-** Au fait, ce soir, après ton service, tu viens boire un verre au Skaï? Proposa Abby  
 **-** Le Skaï ?  
 **-** Le Skaïkru. Un bar en face de l'hôpital, il y aura beaucoup de chirurgiens qui travaille ici.  
 **-** Oui pourquoi pas. Je finis à 19h ce soir. Informa Emma  
 **-** Parfait, comme moi ! je t'attendrais dans le hall, comme ça on ira ensemble si tu veux?  
 **-** D'accord, c'est gentil ! Merci.

A la tombée de la nuit, Regina avait fini sa journée.

Elle alla dans les vestiaires pour se changer et croisa Abby à l'intérieur.

 **-** Salut Abby !  
 **-** Ah Regina ! Tu viens au Skaï ce soir?  
 **-** J'ai un truc à faire mais peut être après je passerais en coup de vent.  
 **-** D'accord pas de soucis alors. Bonne soirée! Salua Abby

Abby partit dans le hall rejoindre Emma qui l'attendait déjà depuis quelques minutes.

Regina traversa la rue, marcha plusieurs minutes et se retrouva dans un grand cimetière. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, souffla et alla à la rencontre de son maitre.  
Il était grand, musclé comme taillé dans du marbre, les cheveux noir corbeaux tout comme ses yeux et sa peau brune.

Pendant ce temps, Emma et Abby avaient franchit les portes du bar. Soudain Emma se dirigea vers le comptoir, en contenant sa colère. Elle s'approcha de deux jeunes filles et s'adressa à l'une d'elle en ignorant au mieux l'autre.

\- Que fais tu là?

La jeune fille sursauta à la voix familière de sa mère et se retourna pour lui faire face.

 **-** Maman ?! s'étrangla Clarke sous la surprise de cette rencontre.

 **-** Viens ! On rentre ! Ordonna Emma fermement

Emma lui pris le bras et commença à la tirer dehors. Lexa commença à protester quand Emma se retourna quelques secondes face à la brune et la transperça de ses yeux bleu. Lexa affronta le regard de ses yeux devenu de plus en plus foncé. Lexa gardait la même posture, droite et la tête haute. Du hauts de ses 16 ans, rien ne semblait l'effrayer, pas même le diable lui même.

\- Arrête ! cria la mini-blonde tout en tirant sa mère hors du bar

Emma détacha ses yeux de la mini brune, s'excusa auprès d'Abby et rentra chez elle à pied accompagné de sa fille.

 **-** Tu dois plus la revoir... dit calmement Emma  
\- Pourquoi?! Elle m'a rien fait ! répondit Clarke en s'arrêtant une Poignée de secondes. Comme si elle s'était prit un mur.  
\- Ne discute pas. Tu sais bien pourquoi. Continua Emma toujours calmement  
\- Mais... Mais.. non !  
\- Je t'interdis de la revoir, c'est tout ! Elle n'est pas fréquentable. La mère haussant le ton  
\- Tu ne la connais pas ! Protesta Clarke blessée  
\- J'en sais déjà assez..

Clarke laissa couler une larme et se mit à courir les derniers mètres.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et une fois entré dans l'appartement, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit.

Elle laissa couler librement ses larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, pourquoi elle avait eu mal, juste à l'idée de ne pas la revoir. Elles étaient différentes, même à l'opposé, un monde les séparaient. Mais elle avait trouvé une source de chaleur à ses cotés.

Pourtant ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Sa mère voulait surement juste la protéger de ce feu dormant. Elle l'oublierait aussi vite que le temps de leur rencontre.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma et s'endormit sur ses dernières pensées.

Au même moment, quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans le cimetière, Regina arriva à la hauteur de l'homme, elle le regarda en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

 **-** Que dois-je faire? Demanda Regina  
 **-** Tu dois trouver une personne et la tuer! Mais pas n'importe qui.. Ordonna le maître des enfers

Il lui "projeta" l'image de la cible dans le cerveau, désormais son image était gravé dans son esprit.

 **-** OK ! confirma Regina avec discipline  
 **-** Je reviendrais voir plus tard si ton travail a été accompli!

Puis il disparut, comme évaporé dans le ciel ou plutôt "plongé" sous terre.

Depuis longtemps, elle était un pion pour lui. Une tueuse à gage mais sans armes.  
Regina n'avait jamais croisé cette jeune personne mais commettre un meurtre n'était pas un pur plaisir. C'était son travail simplement et elle n'avait pas le choix que de le faire sinon IL pourrait très bien la tuer ou pire.

Elle décida d'aller dans le bar pour boire, boire, boire et essayer d'oublier les traits de l'inconnue. Peut-être que si elle effaçait cette image, elle ne serait pas obligé de l'assassiner.

Si l'alcool ne marchait pas, elle essayerait de ramener quelqu'un dans son lit, homme ou femme, peu importe. L'essentiel c'était de ne plus penser.

* * *

 _ **Voilà premier chapitre! J'espère qu'ils vous aura plus :)**_

 _ **PS: Désolée s'il reste des fautes ^^**_

 _ **Bonne journée et bon retour de notre amis le soleil lol**_

 _ **A dimanche prochain, bisous xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Il y a deux ans, dans une petite ville, une rencontre se produisit. Ce village, proche de boston, c'était Storybrook.

Une jeune femme, âgée tout juste de 18 ans, débarqua dans cette ville. Quelques jours auparavant, le jour de son anniversaire, elle avait décidé de partir.

Se laissant guider à travers le pays, de ville en ville, suivant juste ses envies.

Son départ de Polis n'était pas apprécié de tous, malgré qu'on ai tenté de l'en empêcher, elle sentait qu'elle devait partir, prendre son envol.

Après quelques jours d'aventure, elle atterri dans ce village perdu au milieu de la forêt.

La nuit commençait à tomber, elle trouva une petite auberge pour dormir.

Dans sa chambre, elle prit une douche rapide et se changea. Puis se cala dans son lit chaud, avec son livre favoris entre les mains.

Seulement éclairé par une lampe de chevet, elle se plongea à nouveau dans Wonderland.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla au son du chant des oiseaux. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et passa directement sous la douche pour aider son corps à émerger.

Une petite heure plus tard, elle quitta sa chambre avec toute ses affaires et croisa la vieille dame qui l'avait accueillit la veille.

Elle sortit du bâtiment ancien, et huma la fraîcheur du matin. L'odeur de la forêt était apaisant et agréable.

Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans un restaurant proche de l'auberge. La jeune femme s'installa dans un coin et passa sa commande à la seule serveuse présente.

\- Bonjour, je peux prendre votre commande ? Demanda la jeune serveuse

\- Bonjour, oui je voudrais un beignet et un thé menthe, s'il vous plait

\- Je vous apporte ça de suite, dit-elle en partant derrière le comptoir

La serveuse mit en route l'eau à chauffer et le beignet à cuire.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? Demanda la serveuse à sa seule cliente pour le moment

\- Oui, je suis arrivée en ville hier soir mais après manger, je repars.

\- Ah c'est super ! Vous vous rendez où ?

\- Aucune idée, je me laisse guider par le vent, on verra bien où il m'emmène, souriait la jeune demoiselle

\- J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez

La cliente eut un petit rire où son cœur soupira de ce vide.

\- Merci pour ce bon petit déjeuner, Octavia, salua la femme en découvrant le prénom de la serveuse sur son badge

\- Avec plaisir, et peut être à bientôt si le vent vous ramène, dit-elle en souriant

Elle reprit la route au volant de sa voiture. La sortie de la ville à quelques pas, elle monta le son de la radio quand soudain, elle appuya sur le frein. Pédale au planché, mains serrés sur le volant et le regard ancré devant elle. Les pneus criaient quand le véhicule s'arrêta de justesse devant cette personne. Une jeune demoiselle avait déboulé de la forêt et n'avait pas entendu la voiture arriver. Quand elle avait entendu le crissement des freins, elle s'était figée, pétrifiée attendant l'impact.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, elle croisa les yeux clair de la conductrice et se mit à sourire.

La scène se déroula tout juste en quelques secondes.

La conductrice sous le choc, sortit de sa voiture.

\- Vous allez bien ?! S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Bien sur ! Je n'ai pas eu peur ! Ou juste une seconde. Souriait encore l'inconnue

\- Pourquoi vous avez déboulé sous mes roues ?

\- Je ne vous avez pas entendu mais vous m'avez vu. Répondit-elle avec candeur

\- Difficile de ne pas vous voir. Se détendit la conductrice en souriant

La jeune conductrice commença à repartir quand l'inconnue l'interpella

\- Merci... euh.. commença à dire la jeune femme

\- Robyn, se présenta-t-elle en souriant face à la moue hésitante de la jeune inconnue

\- Robyn. Merci de m'avoir vu. Dit-elle avant de repartir dans la forêt

Avec plaisir murmura-t-elle pour elle même, puis remonta dans la voiture

\- - SQ - - CL - - - MA - -

De retour dans le présent, à Polis. Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis la dernière fois.

Emma discutait avec Abby dans son service quand soudain son bipeur se mit à sonner, suivis de près par celui d'Abby. Elles vérifiaient leur bipeur respectifs et se regardèrent une demi-seconde avant de bondir, et courir dans les urgences.

Niylah leur expliqua le cas, une jeune fille de 5 ans a été retrouvée dans un fossé. On ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais elle avait beaucoup d'os brisés et malgré tout, son cœur battait encore.

 **-** On doit l'opérer immédiatement ! Ordonna le Dr Swan  
\- Le Bloc 2 est libre, informa Niylah  
\- Appeler Regina pour nous aider, demanda Abby  
\- C'est fait mais je vais la rappeler, confirma l'infirmière  
\- Aller on y va ! Pressa Emma, avant de ne trop tarder

Elles rentrèrent dans le bloc, Emma souffla et Abby commença à regarder les dégats. Elle se mit à trembler et à retenir quelques larmes.

Emma lui prit les mains et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Elle planta son regard bleu azur dans les yeux d'Abby, lui envoya des bonnes ondes et aspira sa douleur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Emma lâcha prise et Abby se senti apaisée, puis repris son opération comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

La blonde avait ralentit le temps pour aspirer la tristesse de la chirurgienne, pour ne plus qu'elle soit submergé. Ce don, elle l'utilisait qu'en extrême urgence.

\- Ne pense pas à elle... chuchota calmement Emma avec douceur  
\- A qui?! Demanda Abby sous la surprise  
\- Tu y pense depuis que cette petite fille est arrivée aux urgences...

Abby la regarda un instant et baissa les yeux vers la fille. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, une douleur qui n'était jamais vraiment partit depuis le drame.

\- Co... Comment tu sais? Demanda Abby perdue  
\- Je le sais... Je le vois et ce n'est pas ta faute...  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! S'exclama-t-elle

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Regina rentra dans le bloc.

Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, leurs membres s'étaient soudainement raidie. Le temps s'était semble-t-il figé dans le bloc. Emma ressentait la menace qu'était la brune face à elle. Regina, quand à elle, se força à cacher sa nature et ses pensées à la belle blonde.

Elles se fixèrent durant quelques longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Abby demanda de l'aide et que les machines de l'enfant commencèrent à s'emballer.

Regina brisa le contact visuel et se dirigea vers la patiente. Malgré leur lutte acharnée, l'enfant succomba à ses blessures.  
Les larmes inondèrent les yeux marron d'Abby et Emma n'eut pas le temps de bouger, qu'Abby parti en courant se réfugier dans une salle de garde et versa toute sa douleur.

Regina resta immobile, les yeux rivé sur la blonde et se battit avec ses pensées.  
Emma croisa le regard noir de la femme, fut traversé par un frisson et couru rejoindre Abby. Regina la suivait des yeux, et décida d'aller voir son meilleur ami. Elle devait lui parler impérativement.

Emma frappa doucement à la porte pour pouvoir rentrer, mais Abby refusa de lui ouvrir.

\- Abby, stp ouvre-moi.  
\- Non... Je ne veux voir personne... Même moi, je ne voudrais plus me voir... pleura-t-elle  
\- Arrête de dire ça. On était trois, ses blessures étaient trop importante. Tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais. Ouvre-moi. Demanda Emma calmement  
\- Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler  
\- Ne m'oblige pas à rentrer de force.

Abby, était assis contre le mur, les larmes noyèrent ses joues, un scalpel dans la main droite qu'elle serra de plus en plus fort. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans sa paume.

Emma ferma les yeux un instant, et essaya de visualiser la scène derrière la porte. En une demi-seconde, elle comprit les pensées d'Abby.

Emma alla dans une pièce libre, non loin de la salle où Abby se battait avec ses démons intérieurs.

La blonde s'assit, ferma les yeux pour laisser son esprit vagabonder. Elle se concentra pour pouvoir se « projeter » au coté d'Abby. Elle se dédoubla et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva face à la chirurgienne. Le corps astral d'Emma fit sursauter Abby lorsqu'elle apparut dans la pièce.

\- Mais... Mais... comment tu as fait ça ?! S'étonna Abby  
\- Lâche ce que tu tiens dans ta main, demanda Swan  
\- Je n'y arrive pas... Lutta Abby, en regardant le scalpel

Emma se baissa au niveau d'Abby et tendit lentement la main vers l'instrument, sans faire de geste brusque, tout en continuant à lui parler.

\- C'était un accident. Tu dois te pardonner... rassura Emma au mieux  
\- C'est à cause de moi cet accident.

Emma ancra son regard dans celui d'Abby, et l'apaisa avec son pouvoir. Sa main continua sa route vers la main serré sur la lame.

\- Donne-moi ce que tu tiens et on ira boire un verre dans un endroit calme. Je répondrais à tes questions.

Abby lutta contre ses pensées un certain moment et lâcha la lame dans celle de la blonde.  
Emma plaça la lame loin, puis la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

\- Je reviens dans quelques secondes, attends moi dans le couloir et je t'amènerais boire un café.

\- - SQ - - CL - - - MA - -

Pendant ce temps, Regina se dirigea vers le service de Robin, tout en réfléchissant.  
Elle croisa Roan dans le couloir et le heurta sans faire exprès.

\- Hey Regina, ça va ?!  
\- Euh... Je cherche Robin. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Demanda Regina en sortant de ses pensées  
\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il rentrait dans une salle de garde avec une infirmière. Il doit être dans son service maintenant. L'informa Roan  
\- Toujours le même lui ! Souriait la brune, exaspéré par son ex

Son comportement avec les femmes lui déplaisait fortement. C'est une des causes de leur rupture.

Pendant quelques années, il avait trouvé la perle rare, il ne voyait qu'elle. Elle était le centre de son univers.

Mais un jour, sans rien dire, elle était partit. Elle avait disparut, elle l'avait quitter, sans même un mot, sans un regard.

Et dire qu'il avait trompé Regina avec elle, sa sœur. Voilà l'autre raison de leur rupture.

Regina à mis un certain temps à pardonner à sa sœur et à lui. Mais au fil du temps, voyant le bonheur rayonné d'eux, elle n'avait plus eu de rancœur.

Depuis ce triste jour, il y a plus de vingt ans, il n'arrivait plus à se poser avec une femme et il couchait à droite et à gauche.

Malgré ça, Regina et lui s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenu de très bon amis.

Quand elle avait besoin de soutiens, de parler, elle se tournait naturellement vers lui.

Une fois arrivé dans son service, elle trouva Robin et se planta devant lui.

\- Je peux te parler en privé, c'est urgent. Chuchota la brune avec un brin d'angoisse  
\- Oui bien sur, viens. Répondit-il avec sérieux lorsqu'il vit la panique de sa meilleure amie

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de garde vide et Robin ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- Que t'arrive t-il ?

Regina fit les cent pas, en continuant de se battre avec ses pensées qui fusaient dans son cerveau.  
Robin se mit face à elle et l'arrêta de force en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Stop ! Bon tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, oui ou non ?!  
\- Je l'ai rencontré... dit-elle le regard fuyant  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- La nouvelle pédiatre.  
 **-** Et ?! Que s'est-il passé avec elle ? Insista-t-il  
\- Je dois...

Elle s'arrêta net, lorsqu'une voix retentit dans sa tête qui lui ordonna de ne rien dévoiler sur sa mission... Cela dura quelques secondes seulement.

\- Tu dois... ?  
\- Je dois... Je dois l'inviter à boire un verre avec moi. Dit-elle le plus naturellement possible

\- Euh... Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui parfaitement, pourquoi ?  
\- Attends ! Tu arrive en panique dans mon service et juste pour me dire ça ?! Tu te fou de moi là ?! commença à s'énerver l'homme  
\- Désolée Robin! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu

Regina commença à partir avec regret, quand il l'arrêta en s'exclamant :

\- Regina ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce changement de comportement ?!

Regina se retourna face à lui, planta son regard noir dans le sien. Puis elle lui effaça la scène qui venait de se dérouler et modifia ses pensées.

Robin hypnotisé par le regard de Regina « se réveilla » quelques secondes après.  
Regina était partit, il regarda autour de lui en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici tout seul.

Il ne réfléchit que quelques secondes, avant de reprendre ses esprits, regarda sa montre et sortit de cette salle pour aller voir un patient qu'il devait opérer avec Bellamy dans une petite heure.

Regina l'observa de loin, elle n'aimait pas faire ça, surtout à son meilleur ami.

C'était mieux pour lui qu'il ne sache pas son secret. Elle devait le préserver de son monde.

Maintenant, elle devait trouver un moyen de s'approcher de cette magnifique blonde.

\- - SQ - - CL - - - MA - -

Pendant ce temps, Emma avait amené Abby chez elle pour boire un coup. Clarke était en cours, donc elle ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs heures.

\- Installe-toi sur le canapé. Tu veux boire quoi ? Café, blanc, rouge, thé ou autre chose ? Proposa Emma en allant dans sa cuisine  
\- Un café stp. Répondit Abby, tout en observant le salon

Emma fit le café puis rejoignit Abby sur le canapé en lui tendant la tasse. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.  
Abby but une gorgé qui lui brûla l'œsophage pendant la descente du liquide noir, mais ça lui fit plus de bien que de mal.

\- Comment tu as fait pour traverser la porte tout à l'heure ?  
\- Je ne peux pas tout te dire mais... J'ai certains... Comment dire... Dons. Et l'un d'eux est d'arriver à projeter une illusion de moi...  
\- Des dons ? Une illusion ? Comme un magicien ?  
\- Oui un peu comme de la magie. Répondit Emma très vaguement

Elle ne voulait pas trop se dévoiler, car la plupart du monde, ne connaissait pas leur existence.

Abby ne posa pas plus de question sur cette « magie ». Trop prise par ses souvenirs douloureux.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'y es pour rien. Rassura Emma, en coupant cours aux pensées d'Abby  
\- C'est moi qui conduisait donc c'est ma faute. Répéta-t-elle avec lassitude  
\- Oui tu tenais le volant mais ce n'est pas toi qui as provoqué l'accident.

Abby se replongea à nouveau dans ses souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit...

* * *

 _ **Je sais bien, on n'est pas encore dimanche mais je voulais faire une surprise à mon ange.**_

 _ **Merci aux lecteurs silencieux et aux moins silencieux aussi lol**_

 _ **Quelques infos:**_

 _ **Comme il y aura deux "Robin" dans ma fic, je mettrais**_

 _ **Robin: Meilleur ami de Regina**_

 _ **Robyn: Jeune femme à Storybrook**_

 _ **A dimanche pour le chapitre 3 (et là ça sera vraiment dimanche lol)**_

 _ **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me demander.**_

 _ **Bonne journée ensoleillée, bisous**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais un peu avant dimanche hiihi lol**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolée pour les fautes qui restent bien cachées.**_

* * *

 **FLASH-BACK**

Quelques années plus tôt, Abby se trouva dans sa voiture en route vers chez elle, une petite fille sur la banquette arrière... sa fille.

Elles parlaient tranquillement, chantaient toutes les deux à tue-tête et rigolaient car la chanson en anglais n'était pas si simple à chanter.

C'était leur chanson, elles adoraient la chanter et l'écouter en boucle durant chaque trajet en voiture, que le trajet durait 5 minutes ou 1h.

Une habitude qu'elles avaient prise depuis la mort de son mari, du père de sa fille.

Cette nuit-là, dehors, il pleuvait de plus en plus fort, la pluie martela la voiture dangereusement. Abby monta le son du poste de radio pour couvrir le torrent.

La mère ne voyait plus le goudron noir de la route. Elle ralentissait de plus en plus, quand soudain son volant et les pédales se bloquèrent en même temps. Un cauchemar.

Elle enfonça sans cesse la pédale de frein, sans succès. Les mains paralysés sur le volant, elle se concentrait pour rester sur le chemin.

Elle paniqua et sa fille cria lorsqu'elle vit un camion en face.

Il les percuta de plein fouet, la voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux et finit sa course contre un arbre. Un bruit assourdissant. Puis le silence se fit, seule la mélodie de la chanson flotta dans l'air.

 **\- Eliza... Eliza? Appela Abby en se débattant**

Après une lutte acharnée, elle se détacha. Une douleur lacérante envahie son corps entier. Son cerveau ne savait plus quelle alerte donner, tant son corps était meurtrie.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de sa fille, elle se retourna en se retenant de hurler de douleur.

 **\- Eliza! Réponds moi je t'en supplie...**

La fille ne bougea pas. Toujours attachés à l'arrière, sa tête reposait contre la vitre. Les yeux fermés.

Abby lutta pour sortir de la voiture, après plusieurs minutes acharnées, elle réussit à appeler les urgences et à se hisser de la voiture par le pare-brise qui avait explosé lors de l'impact.

Elle se traîna difficilement vers sa fille et essaya de trouver son pouls, en vain.

Elle prit le corps inanimé de sa fille dans ses bras et la berça, sa douleur avait disparu. Seul son cœur pleurait.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée... dors ma fille... n'ai pas peur et vit aux pays des merveilles...**

Elle lui chantonna leur chanson... Jusqu'à ce qu'une ambulance arriva sur le lieu de l'accident...

 **FIN** **FLASH-BACK**

Emma avait gardé le silence tout en regardant à travers les yeux d'Abby.

Les souvenirs imprimés qui se déroulaient dans sa tête comme un film qui tournait en boucle.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Murmura Abby abattu**

Une colère grandit en elle. Elle voulait comprendre, elle devait comprendre. Ça lui était insupportable.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la voiture s'est bloquée d'un coup ? Pourquoi ma fille ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?! Dit Abby en se leva d'un bond, le regard devenu sombre**

Abby fit les cent pas dans la pièce sous le regard bienveillant de la blonde.

Emma l'observa avec attention et la laissa vider sa colère.

Il fallait que ce poison, qui avait grandi en elle depuis l'accident sorte de son corps, de sa tête et de son cœur.

Certes, la douleur ne s'apaiserais pas totalement, mais Emma savait pertinemment que cette émotion était plus dévastatrice que bénéfique pour elle.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Abby baissa de plus en plus de ton et le débit de ses paroles ralentissaient.

Jusqu'au silence, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et là, les larmes avaient envahies ses yeux.

Elle était à bout de force, Emma la prit dans ses bras, le temps de se calmer.

-SQ-CL-MA-

Pendant cette journée, Clarke rentrait dans son futur lycée.

Elle arriva devant un grand portail noir, forgé dans un acier lourd. Elle franchit cette entrée et découvrit une grande cours.

Un très grand bâtiment à sa droite, un peu ancien et un autre bâtiment, un peu plus petit et plus récent à sa gauche.

Dans la cour, il y avait des allées en graviers, deux grand rectangles d'herbes où des étudiants étaient assis en petits groupes, parlaient, rigolaient et certain travaillaient.

Il y avait des bancs éparpillés aléatoirement stratégique dans cet espace.  
Ce campus lui fit pensait à un parc, des étudiants marchaient tranquillement et d'autre courraient.

Après avoir observé les alentours, elle allait à l'accueil et au secrétariat, tout en observant ce nouveau lieu.

On lui donna son emploi du temps et lui indiqua que son casier était le numéro 27 pour placer quelques affaires.

Elle commençait sa semaine par Histoire-Géo, elle adorait cette matière.

La jeune blonde rentra dans la salle et se plaça côté fenêtre ni trop près ni trop loin du tableau blanc.

Elle sortit ses affaires et ouvrit son bloc note neuf, quand elle la vit entrer avec deux filles et deux gars qui rigolaient tous ensemble.

Clarke fixa la brune et sa bande, une pointe de jalousie l'envahie, elle essaya de détourner le regard, avant d'avoir pu le faire, elle se perdit dans les yeux vert pétillant qui l'a fixa.

Elles ne s'étaient pas recroisées depuis la soirée au bar.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes qui semblait durée de longue minute.

Le temps n'existait plus semble-t-il, jusqu'à ce qu'on bouscula Lexa, qui était restait plantée devant l'entrée.

 **\- HEEEY ! Tu peux pas faire attention ?! Râla la brune, le regard froid**

Clarke profita pour détourner enfin le regard et se concentra sur son cahier où elle dessina des petits gribouillis dans la marge et sa trousse neuve ouverte devant elle.

 **\- Salut, souriait Lexa debout à côté de la table**

Clarke répondit par un hochement de la tête simplement, luttant à garder les yeux sur le gris du crayon qui marqua la feuille sous ses gestes plus ou moins précis.

Voyant la réaction de la blonde, Lexa prévient ses amis et se plaça discrètement à ses côtés.

 **\- Tu dessine quoi de beau ? Demanda la brune en se penchant proche de la blonde.**

Clarke se raidit une seconde, ce que Lexa perçut puis se recula sur son siège. Elle observa le crayon entre les doigts de sa voisine comme hypnotisée par ces mouvements. Elle écouta le souffle de Clarke, elle comprit et sourit.

 **\- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Continua la brune en baissant d'un ton**

 **\- Va rejoindre tes potes... chuchota la blonde sans un geste vers elle**

 **\- Je te dérange tant que ça ?**

 **\- Oui, je m'en fou de toi, tu peux aller voir ailleurs. Répliqua Clarke**

 **\- Tu mens princesse, murmura Lexa**

Le prof entra en trombe avec une mallette épaisse noir sous un bras, et un tas de dossier sous l'autre, il était grand, mince et un air sévère.

 **\- Pourquoi tu... commença Lexa**

 **\- Chut, j'écoute le cours. Coupa Clarke**

Lexa se tut et écrivit sur son cahier, elle arracha discrètement le bout de page et le donna à la blonde.

Clarke lut la question écrite _**« Pourquoi lutter de toute tes forces juste pour ne pas me regarder, si tu t'en fou de moi ? »**_

Clarke fut surprise et déstabilisé par cette question. Elle préféra continuer l'ignorance et se concentra sur le cours, juste en apparence.

Son cerveau, lui, tourna à mille à l'heure. C'était vrai, depuis son arrivée si proche d'elle, elle se retenait de tout son être pour ne pas se retourner et plonger à nouveau dans ce vert si envoûtant.

Lexa avait deviné ce combat entre sa raison et ses envies, son cerveau et son cœur.

Elle laissa Clarke suivre le cours, tout en lui jetant des coup d'œil discret et admirer les traits de son visage d'ange.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, Clarke avait eu dut mal à résister à ce parfum à coté d'elle et elle avait eu des frissons à chaque regard que la brune avait posé sur elle.

Elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse et sortit le plus vite possible de la salle, elle devait respirer de l'air frais pour vider ses poumons de cette douce odeur.

Elle prit une bouffée d'oxygène quand soudain cette odeur revenait titiller ses narines. Elle ferma les yeux quand un chuchotement lui frôla l'oreille.

 **\- Je percerais ta carapace et j'atteindrais ton cœur Miss Swan...**

Lexa partit ensuite, Clarke resta immobile puis ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, un instant plus tard.

Son premier réflexe à été de la chercher du regard, en vain, elle avait disparu dans la foule.

Elle s'en alla à son prochain cours qui dura jusqu'à midi. Cette fois-ci, Lexa resta avec sa bande et laissa Clarke tranquille.

Clarke sentit quelques regards derrière elle, ce qui la fit sourire.

Midi arriva assez vite, elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers son casier.

Arrivée devant le sien, elle l'ouvrit et la sentit proche d'elle.

 **\- Voudrais-tu manger en ma compagnie à midi ? Demanda Lexa d'une voix douce**

 **\- Tu ne mange pas avec ta bande d'amis ? Lui répondit-elle, toujours dos à la brune**

 **\- Je te demande à toi. Lui dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de la blonde**

Clarke se raidit une nouvelle fois, mais Lexa ne recula pas d'un millimètre et sourit.

 **\- Je n'en ai pas le droit... Murmura Clarke**

 **\- On s'en fou Clarke des autres ! Haussant le ton**

 **\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas réputé pour l'être ! Répliqua-t-elle**

 **Juste un repas, et si ça marche pas, promis je te laisserai tranquille. Renchérie Lexa**

Clarke se mordu la lèvre, hésita quelques secondes.

 **\- Non, répondit-elle en fermant son casier et en partant sans un regard pour Lexa**

Clarke s'éloigna le cœur brisé sous la douleur de sa réponse, et essuya une larme avant qu'elle ne coule.

Lexa était restée figé face au refus et du vide qu'avait laissé Clarke devant elle.

Elle soupira, le cœur lourd, puis se ressaisit en pensant que c'était surement mieux comme ça.

Elle ne laisserait pas ce sentiment l'accablée, elle n'était pas si faible.

A la fin de sa journée, Clarke attendit son bus quand elle sentit à nouveau cette chaleur qu'elle commençait à bien connaitre, la brune passa devant la blonde sans daigner la regarder une seule seconde.

Clarke fut blessé par cette ignorance, mais elle masqua parfaitement sa déception, le bus arriva et elle monta dedans.

Elle se plaça contre la fenêtre, les écouteurs vissés à ses oreilles, la musique inonda sa tête et se força à oublier ses pensées.

Lorsque ses pensées étaient plus forte que la musique, elle montait le son et se concentra sur les paroles et sur chaque note de musique.

Une larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue malgré elle.

Elle la sécha rapidement d'un revers de la main.

Arrivée à destination, elle descendit du bus toujours la musique dans les oreilles, elle monta à l'appart, passa devant sa mère et Teddy, sans un regard, puis elle se réfugia dans sa chambre.

-SQ-CL-MA-

Quelques instants plus tôt, dans l'appart, le silence pesa depuis plusieurs minutes.

Abby pleura toujours un peu malgré le réconfort de la blonde.

 **\- Ce soir on sort au Skaï? Pour se changer les idées. Demanda Emma en posant sa main sur celle d'Abby**

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir ce soir.**

 **\- ça te fera du bien je t'assure, juste un verre ?**

 **\- M'ouais... juste un verre alors. Répondit-elle après réflexion**

Clarke rentra sous le regard inquiet de sa mère et le regard surpris d'Abby.

 **\- C'est ta fille ?**

 **\- Oui c'est ma fille. Elle s'appelle Clarke. C'est bon pour ce soir ?**

Après confirmation pour la soirée, Abby rentra chez elle, pendant qu'Emma alla voir sa fille.

Elle frappa doucement à sa porte de chambre mais seul le silence répondit.

 **\- Ma puce... dit Emma en entrant dans la pièce**

Clarke était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermé et noyé, la musique toujours dans ses oreilles malgré qu'elle n'entendit plus les paroles. Seules ses pensées envahissaient son esprit.

Emma s'assit sur le lit de sa fille ce qui fit sursauter cette dernière.

 **\- Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu m'as fais peur ! S'écria Clarke en retirant ses écouteurs**

 **\- Premièrement, si tu n'écoutais pas la musique aussi forte, tu m'aurais entendu frapper. Et deuxièmement, ne me parle pas sur ce ton.**

 **\- J'n'ai pas envie d'te parler. Répondit Clarke en remettant ses écouteurs**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé au lycée ? Demanda calmement Emma en lui enlevant ses écouteurs**

 **\- Vas-t-en de ma chambre ! Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir. Répliqua la jeune ado en reprenant de force ses écouteurs**

Blessée, Emma se leva, la regarda quelques secondes, avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux commentaires:_**

 _ **\- Zephyr: Merci pour tes messages! Ils me font tellement plaisi Pour l'origine d'Emma tu n'es pas si loin mais tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre 4 si tout va bien. #DramaRegina XD**_

 _ **Pour Abby tu avais raison; bravo mon ange :-)**_

 _ **\- Charlotte-sims : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui Emma à quelques secrets bien cachés, et elle ne veut qu'une chose avant tout, c'est protéger Clarke. Le lien entre Regina et Lexa existent et vous le verrez dans quelques chapitres. Non Lexa ne fait pas la même chose que Regina, elle est trop jeune et manque d'expérience.**_

 _ **\- Alinegranger: Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu.**_

 _ **\- L. B: La voilaaaa lol! Et quelques heures avant le jour J :-P ^^ ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu aussi, malgré sa plus petite taille.**_

 _ **Pour les Guest: Merci :-)**_

 _ **Pour les silencieux: Merci à vous aussi de suivre mon histoire.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Coucou à tous! Voici le chapitre 4, je le trouve beaucoup plus court que les autres mais d'après le nombres de mots, c'est le plus long lol. C'est une sensation bizarre mais bref... j'espère qu'il vous plaira bien._**

 ** _Je galère toujours avec la mise en page car je cherche la meilleure façon de présenter mon chapitre, donc désolée si ça perturbe certain._**

 ** _Dans ce chapitre vous trouverez un peu des trois couples phares, mais c'est normal que parfois je ne peux pas mettre touuut les persos._**

 ** _Merci pour tout vos commentaires! :-D_**

 ** _Bon je vous laisse lire tranquille, bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ ******* SQ *******_

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma laissa un mot adressé à sa fille et partit au bar.

Elle franchit le seuil, balaya la salle de ses yeux bleus mais ne repéra pas Abby donc elle s'installa au comptoir.

Elle lisait les dernières news sur son portable quand un souffle chaud au creux de sa nuque la fit sursauter.

 **\- Voudriez vous prendre un verre avec moi ? Demanda Regina**

Emma se retourna vivement avec l'intention de la remercier et de la congédier, mais elle fut aussitôt saisie par les yeux bruns de la brune qui la dévisageait.

Emma aurait voulu parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Silencieuse, elle scrutait les traits de ce visage féminin troublant.

Heureusement que cela ne dura pas longtemps, Abby arriva et brisa le silence entre les deux femmes.

 **\- Salut vous deux.**

Emma arriva à se détacher du regard brûlant de la brune pour se poser sur ceux d'Abby, elle se leva pour partir.

 **\- Vient, on va boire un verre dans un autre bar. Proposa Emma assez froidement**

Regina la retient avant qu'elle s'en aille.

 **\- Juste un verre et Abby, tu peux venir. Insista Regina**

 **\- Moi j'aime bien ce bar. Pourquoi partir ? Demanda Abby un peu perdu**

Emma abdiqua face aux deux femmes, elle restait sur ses gardes malgré tout.

Elle sentait trop d'ombre mais n'arriva pas à lire dans ses pensées ni à décrypter ses intentions.

Les trois femmes s'installèrent à une petite table au fond de la salle, Emma était assez tendu.

 **\- Vous buvez quoi ? Je vais chercher les boissons. Demanda Regina**  
 **\- Manzana. Répondit Abby**  
 **\- Et toi ? Dit-elle en regardant Emma**  
 **\- Vodka pomme. Répondit la blonde sans même un regard**  
 **\- D'accord. Je reviens.**

Abby et Emma se retrouvaient seules quelques instant, quand Abby se pencha vers Emma et lui demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec elle? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**  
 **\- Elle est... dangereuse. Souffla la blonde**  
 **\- Tu ne l'as connait pas.**  
 **\- Elle est sombre... Son âme est...**

Regina revient les mains pleines et Emma stoppa net sa phrase.

 **\- Vas-y continue ?! Demanda la brune avec son plus grand calme**

La blonde osa affronter le regard de Regina et fini sa phrase :

 **\- Maléfique, cracha-t-elle**

Regina posa les boissons froidement, et se rapprocha dangereusement son visage de la blonde, avec son sourire des plus sadique et lui murmura près de l'oreille :

 **\- Ce mot est si faible. Tu te crois supérieur, mais tu n'es rien.**

Regina se remit droite et rajouta :

 **\- Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de ma vie et de qui je suis vraiment.**

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bar, la tête haute mais le cœur meurtrie.

Quand à Emma, elle essayait d'oublier Regina, en vain. Pendant un instant, elle avait ressentit la souffrance de la brune, et cela l'avait perturbé.

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'aime pas Regina? Demanda Abby**

 **\- C'est compliquée...**

 **\- Pourquoi tu as dit qu'elle était sombre tout à l'heure ? Et maléfique ? Tu ne vas pas trop loin là ?! Elle a toujours était un ange à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Tu es si loin de la réalité. Souriait Emma une fraction de seconde**

Emma était remplie de doute, elle voulait se confier mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Abby. Elle ne voulait pas être regardé comme un monstre.

Après une poignée de secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, elle soupira :

 **\- Elle est née comme ça... comme moi je suis née comme ça...**

 **\- Je ne comprends absolument rien de rien. Elle est née comment ? Tu es née comment? Je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi... Demanda Abby totalement perdue**

 **\- Je... Je ne peux pas... Pas ici du moins. Viens, je t'amène quelques part.**

Emma emmena Abby dans un petit parc, calme et silencieux. Les arbres dominaient l'espace.

Elles s'assirent sur un banc et Emma prit son courage à deux mains :

 **\- Ce que je vais te dévoiler, tu ne dois le dire à personne.**

 **\- Promis !**

Elle prit une inspiration et souffla un instant :

 **\- Je te fais vraiment confiance. Disons, que notre monde, enfin ce monde n'est pas le seul.**

 **\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Abby**

 **\- Certaine personne sur terre, sont née sous la lumière, comme moi. Et d'autre sous l'ombre, comme...**

 **\- Regina. Fini Abby en essayant de suivre**

 **\- Oui. On ne choisit pas, on est nés comme ça, un point c'est tout. Comme certain sont nés noir, roux, blond, les yeux d'une couleur ou d'une autre, etc...**

 **\- Vous venez de quel monde ?**

 **\- On est né sur terre, pour la plupart, mais nos supérieurs dominent leur monde respectif.**

 **Zeus pour nous les anges, au paradis, et Hadès pour les démons, dans les enfers. Nous sommes des êtres opposés, totalement.**

 **\- Je... j'y crois pas. Ce sont de simples histoires, ce n'est pas réel.**

Emma cueillit un brin d'herbe et avec sa magie, elle le transforma en une jolie fleur.

 **\- Tu... c'est de la magie ?!**

 **\- Oui, on a des pouvoirs. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu traverser les murs à l'hôpital.**

 **\- C'est... troublant ! Fascinant, mais... wouah !**

 **\- Tu comprends pourquoi tu ne dois en parler à personne.**

 **\- Oui, oui. Promis ! Et merci pour ta confiance, ça me touche énormément.**

La fin de soirée se passait tranquillement, au bout d'une petite heure, les deux femmes rentrèrent chez elle sans incident.

 _ *******CL*******_

A l'appartement, Clarke avait cessé de pleurer. Elle détestait se sentir si faible. Elle éteignit sa musique et alla dans la cuisine. Son ventre criait famine quand elle lu le mot de sa mère.

Après un petit repas, elle regagna sa chambre et sursauta quand elle vit une silhouette devant sa fenêtre. Malgré la pénombre, elle l'avait reconnut immédiatement.

 **\- Que fais-tu ici ?!**

 **\- Je devais te parler, te voir... expliqua la brune**

 **\- Pars ! Dégage de chez moi ! Je refuse d'avoir affaire à un être comme toi !**

 **\- Arrête de me rejeter. dit-elle calmement**

Lexa s'avança doucement vers la blonde, celle-ci recula d'un pas et se trouva le dos contre la porte.

 **\- Tu as réellement peur ? Demanda Lexa**

 **\- Tu es un... Démon !**

 **\- Je ne vais pas te blesser, dit la brune avec le plus de douceur qu'elle pu à cet instant**

 **\- Vous êtes tous mauvais!**

 **\- Je n'ai pas choisit d'être comme ça, comme tu n'as pas choisit d'être née sous la lumière. Répliqua Lexa en gardant le plus possible son calme face à la blonde**

 **\- Depuis bébé, ma mère m'a toujours avertie de ne pas m'approcher de votre espèce !**

 **\- On n'est pas tous pareil. Ne juge pas sur les apparences seulement comme ça. Je pensais que les anges étaient plus tolérant.**

 **\- Tolérant, oui mais pas idiot ! Et je n'ai pas peur de vous !**

Lexa baissa les yeux une poignée de secondes, pendant que Clarke l'observa attentivement.

Elle trouva une faille dans l'esprit de la brune, où elle y rentra avant d'être stoppé par Lexa.

Lexa refusait de montrer ses faiblesses, elle se forçait à toujours garder cette carapace intact.

L'ange ressentit subitement le changement d'attitude de la brune, elle s'avança de quelques pas. Mais Lexa ne se laissa pas faire, touché par la pitié de la blonde, elle recula d'un bond.

 **\- Garde ta pitié pour d'autre ! grogna-t-elle**

Elle partit dans la nuit, laissant la blonde seule et déboussolée.

L'ange avait toujours pensé que les démons n'avaient aucune peur, aucune faiblesses, aucun sentiment, sauf la haine et la colère à la limite.

Se trompait-elle ? Sa mère lui aurait-elle mentit ? Le diable lui-même avait-il déjà eu un amour pur et sincère ?

De son côté, Lexa se mit à courir le plus vite possible à travers la ville, puis le cimetière et pour finir, la forêt. Malgré la nuit noire, elle y voyait clairement.

 _ ******* MA *******_

Deux ans auparavant, après avoir évité cet accident, Robyn avait finalement décidé de rester quelques jours de plus dans cette petite bourgade.

Les jours étaient devenus des semaines, elle avait réussi à trouver un petit travail avec Octavia, la serveuse.

C'était quelques jours après son retour, Octavia lui avait confié vouloir partir un peu de Storybrook et Robyn avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Octavia la forma pendant un mois où elles travaillaient en binôme.

Elles s'étaient rapprochées au fil des jours et étaient devenue des amies assez proche.

Le mois de formation était passé assez rapidement, elle avait visité la ville de tout ses recoins, avec un espoir muet de la revoir. Cette inconnue croisée par hasard, déboulant dans son champ de vision puis se volatilisant dans la forêt.

Octavia ne la connaissait pas, donc Robyn n'insista pas et gardait cet espoir en elle.

Trois mois plus tard, Robyn travaillait toujours au restaurant mais seule depuis la fin de sa formation.

Octavia allait partir en vacances, c'est pour cela qu'à la veille de son départ, Octavia débarqua dans le restaurant pour passer une dernière soirée avec Robyn.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles se retrouvaient dans leur petit bar du quartier.

Octavia adorait ce bar, c'était naturellement pour cela qu'elle l'avait fait découvrir à Robyn.

 **\- Je vais nous chercher à boire, tu prend quoi ? Demanda Octavia**

 **\- Un whisky coca stp ! Je vais trouver une place pour se caler !**

Robyn traversa la salle, se frayant un chemin dans la foule et s'asseya sur le canapé en cuire face à une petite table ronde.

Elle laissa traîner son regard, balayant l'environnement devant elle.

Une petite piste de danse se trouvait au milieu du bar, avec une mini scène pour les soirées karaoké.

D'ailleurs ce soir là, fut une soirée avec ce thème. Certaines personnes passaient sur scène et massacraient les chansons populaire, mais tout dans l'amusement.

Elle guetta Octavia au loin, pour lui signaler son emplacement.

Puis d'un coup une voix retentit dans le micro, un son familier pour l'ouï de la jeune femme.

Elle tourna ses yeux claires vers la scène et telle un ange sous les projecteurs, elle la vit.

Micro en main, elle chanta la chanson qui passait et Robyn l'observa hypnotisée.

Comme un automate, oubliant Octavia, elle se leva, le regard fixé sur la scène ouverte. Elle se stoppa à quelques mètres d'elle.

L'inconnue ne voyait pas le public, éblouie par les projecteurs et concentré sur l'écran où les paroles défilaient au rythme de la musique.

Octavia revenu les mains pleines, cherchant son amie parmi la foule, quand elle l'a découvrit face à la scène.

Robyn, n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'inconnue, fit un bond quand Octavia lui parla.

 **\- C'est qui ? Demanda la brune**

 **\- Je ne connais pas son prénom, soupira Robyn**

 **\- aaaah, c'est pour elle. Je comprends mieux.**

 **\- De quoi ? interrogea la blonde**

 **\- Que tu es restée**

Robyn réfléchissait, mais garda le silence. La réponse devait être évident, supposa-t-elle.

 **\- Va la voir.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas t'abandonner pour ta dernière soirée.**

 **\- Invite la avec nous. Je veux faire sa connaissance et si tu n'y va pas, j'irais ! Menaça Octavia**

Robyn se dirigea sur le côté de la scène où un escalier de 3-4 marches étaient présent.

Après la dernière note de musique, l'inconnue descendit de la scène et Robyn l'interpella.

 **\- Salut ! Tu as une très belle voix.**

 **\- Oh, merci ! C'est.. Robyn ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est ça ! Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas sur le point de t'écraser. souriait Robyn à cette première rencontre**

 **\- Je préfère, c'est certain. riait la blonde**

 **\- Je voulais savoir, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?**

 **\- Vous ?**

 **\- Avec une amie, Octavia. Tu l'as connais peut-être, elle est serveuse au restaurant proche de l'auberge.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.**

 **\- Si je te propose, c'est que tu ne me dérange pas du tout.**

 **\- Et ton amie ? Demanda Alice ayant peur d'être de trop**

 **\- Elle est d'accord. Disons qu'elle m'a même encourager de venir te voir, sinon elle serait venu à ma place.**

 **\- Je te fais si peur ?!**

 **\- Euh... non, non, pas du tout... rougit Robyn**

 **\- Je te taquine ! c'est volontiers que je viens avec vous.**

Robyn souriait et commença à fendre la foule pour rejoindre leur table.

C'est naturellement, que la main de l'inconnue récupéra celle de Robyn pour se laisser guider.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la jeune femme, elle serra sa prise avec tendresse.

Cela dura une poignée de seconde seulement, et à l'arrivée de leur destination, leur mains se détachèrent sous le regard de la brune qui riait.

 **\- Quoi ?! Dit Robyn en fixant Octavia, se méfiant de ce qu'elle allait dire**

 **\- Ça ne perd pas de temps au moins. Vous êtes trop chou !**

 **\- La ferme ! Tu vas dire que des conneries.**

 **\- Pfff... Tout ce que je dis, est que vérité. Je me présente, Octavia.**

 **\- Enchantée, moi c'est Alice.**

 **\- Oh, Alice ?! Comme celle aux pays de je sais plus quoi.. demanda Octavia**

 **\- Des merveilles. Vraiment, va falloir que je t'apprenne tout sur la culture des Disney. C'est primordial ! Répliqua Robyn**

 **\- M'ouais, les histoires des princesses, c'n'est pas mon truc.**

 **\- Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas de princesses dans Alice aux pays des merveilles.**

 **\- Moi, je préfère Robin des bois. Une histoire remplie de générosité. Informa Alice**

Elles discutèrent comme ça durant quelques heures, en buvant chacune leur verre.

L'alcool commençaient à faire tourner les têtes. Alice, joyeuse, sauta sur ses pieds et tendit sa main à Robyn.

 **\- Je sais pas danser, mais vas-y, amuse toi, refusa poliment Robyn**

 **\- Maiiis, je ne veux pas danser seule, faut profiter, protesta la jeune femme avec candeur**

 **\- Je viens avec toi, dit Octavia en se levant**

 **\- Ouaiiis chouette ! s'exclama Alice retrouvant son sourire habituel**

Robyn les observait de sa place, elles dansèrent au milieu de la foule. Les corps qui se frôlaient, des pas de danses au rythme de la musique.

Alice ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les ondes, Octavia riait et jouait, sous le regard de Robyn.

Quand Alice ouvrit les yeux, elle eut le tournis, elle se rattrapa de justesse à Octavia qui avait tendu ses bras pour la retenir.

Robyn observa la scène, des flammes dansaient au fond de ses yeux bleu. Elle bu son verre cul sec, et se dirigea vers le centre de la piste.

Alice avait refermé les yeux quelques secondes, quand un nouveau tournis l'a prit, elle se sentit partir en arrière quand des bras la retenu fermement.

 **\- Je te tiens. Souffla Robyn dans le creux de l'oreille de la blonde**

Quand Robyn allait la lâcher, après avoir vérifier son état stable, Alice se tourna vivement face à elle et s'accrocha à son cou, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Robyn mit quelques secondes avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille de la blonde.

Octavia souriait face à cette scène et après un dernier coup d'œil à Robyn, elle s'était éclipsée.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans cette position le temps de trois chansons, même si leur pas ne correspondaient pas au tempos, elles étaient dans leur monde.

Quand Alice commençait à ralentir, Robyn décida qu'il était temps de partir avant que la demoiselle s'endormait dans ses bras, même si l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

 **\- On y va ? murmura Robyn**

 **\- Je suis bien ici... Soupira Alice**

 **\- Tu es crevée...**

 **\- D'accord, mais tu me ramène, demanda la blonde**

Robyn acquiesça comme une évidence. Elles marchèrent dans la rue éclairé par les lampadaires assez régulièrement.

Elle traversaient un parc, et arriva ensuite devant une grande demeure.

Après avoir échangés leurs numéros, Robyn lui embrassa la joue en guise de bonne nuit.

 **\- Merci pour ce soir. Dit Alice un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres**

 **\- Le plus grand plaisir était pour moi, souriait Robyn à son tour**

Alice rentra chez elle sous le regard de Robyn, avant que celle-ci rentrait à son petit chez soi.

Après quelques semaines à l'auberge, elle avait trouvé un petit appartement à quelques pas du restaurant.

* * *

 _ **A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et théorie sur la suite.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_~~CL~~_**

Quelques jours plus tard, Clarke allait en cours mais ne revit pas la mini-brune.

Les journées étaient longues et barbantes sans elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter en espérant secrètement la voir apparaître.  
Au début, lorsqu'elle ne vit pas la brune, elle pensa que Lexa était malade et qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus son inquiétude augmentait.

Après une énième journée de cours, elle alla dans le bureau du secrétariat pour demander un renseignement sur l'adresse de Lexa mais on refusa de lui répondre.  
Elle réfléchissait pour trouver un plan, elle avait besoin d'aide pour trouver cette information caché dans les dossiers de l'administration.

Elle avait réfléchit plusieurs heures pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou non, mais Lexa était venu chez elle sans son accord, donc pourquoi ne pas faire pareil. En plus, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé autant, pour un ange, elle avait foiré son coup. Certain dirons qu'elle avait bien raison, mais elle connaissait des anges noirs, donc il devait bien exister des démons angélique.

Elle partit voir Raven, une fille de sa classe, elles se parlaient de temps en temps. Raven était une fille intelligente et maline. Ces derniers jours, elles s'étaient rapprochées, donc la blonde pensa directement à elle pour son plan.  
Elle la trouva évidemment à la bibliothèque, quelques livres ouvert à diverses pages étalé sur la table.

 **\- Hey ! Salua Clarke en s'installant sur la chaise face à la brune**  
 **\- Chut... baisse d'un ton, on est dans une bibliothèque. Dit Raven en levant les yeux vers la blonde, un air soucieux face au regard de Clarke**  
 **\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide stp. Chuchota l'Ange**  
 **\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Raven curieuse**

Elle lui expliqua son plan et ce qu'elle voulait chercher dans un dossier précis.  
Raven écouta attentivement quand une lueur de malice s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. Elle accepta malgré son appréhension de se faire prendre mais c'est le genre de frisson qu'on ne vit pas souvent dans une vie.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent vers le secrétariat, Clarke se cacha dans les toilettes non loin du bureau.

Raven devait faire diversion en occupant le secrétaire, elle lui demanda une montagne d'informations et l'inonda de question comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Pendant que Raven s'occupait du secrétaire, Clarke concentra son énergie et son pouvoir pour se matérialiser dans la salle où tous les dossiers étaient placés.

Après quelques longues secondes, elle se dédoubla dans une petite salle, elle entendit Raven parler et argumenter prétextant avoir des problèmes dans le règlements sur la sécurité de l'établissement.

Clarke ouvrit tout les placards, en vain quand elle pensa à l'ordinateur. Evidemment que toutes les informations seraient dans la base de données.

Elle pianota sur les touches du clavier et par chance, aucun code lui était demandé. Elle chercha le dossier des élèves.

Arrivée sur la bonne base des données, elle écrivit le nom de famille de la brune qu'elle cherchait. Elle l'a trouva rapidement, elle lu son dossier en diagonal jusqu'à mémoriser son adresse. Puis elle se matérialisa à nouveau dans les toilettes où elle était caché.

Ensuite, elle alla comme si de rien n'était, dans le bureau et feint de chercher Raven.  
Les filles sortirent en riant et Clarke remercia fortement Raven, elles se dirent « A demain » et elle se dirigea vers l'adresse de Lexa dans l'espoir de la voir.

 ** _~~SQ~~_**

Pendant ce temps, Regina était seule chez elle, un appartement chic et assez grand, à la périphérie de la ville.

Ce soir-là, elle eut une visite surprise. Elle se préparait à manger, un petit repas sain pour le soir, car même si c'était un démon, elle refusait de manger n'importe quoi.

Soudain, de la fumée apparut et laissa place à son maître, Hadès.

Regina n'avait pas spécialement peur de lui mais si il pouvait l'oublier un peu, ça l'arrangerait. Elle se doutait de la raison de sa venu et devait trouver une solution très vite.

 **\- La fille est toujours en vie ?! Dit-il**  
 **\- Oui, pour le moment mais pas pour longtemps.**

 **\- Ne me prend pas pour un con ! siffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, le regard noir**

Hadès leva son bras et serra la gorge de la brune avec son pouvoir. Le corps du démon se contracta et elle se débattit pour retrouver sa respiration. Il la souleva de quelques centimètres du sol, elle suffoqua quand soudain on tapait à la porte.

 **\- Je reviendrais, souffla-t-il en la lâchant**

Il lui donna un dernier avertissement et disparut dans un nuage noir.

Regina se remit sur ses jambes en se massant le cou puis elle ouvrit la porte comme si de rien était et fut déstabilisé par la personne qui se trouva sous son porche.

 **\- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Regina**

 **\- Bonsoir, je m'appel Clarke et je suis une amie de classe de Lexa. Répondit poliment la blonde**  
 **\- Une amie de Lexa? Ça m'étonne ! Je les connais tous. Répliqua Regina suspicieuse**  
 **\- Amie est peut-être un grand mot, mais disons qu'on s'est croisés quelques fois. Je suis nouvelle depuis peu. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'est pas venu en classe, je voulais savoir si je pouvais lui parler. Demanda l'Ange**  
 **\- Elle n'est pas là. Je peux lui transmettre un message ?**  
 **\- Vous ne savez pas où je pourrais la trouver ? Insista-t-elle**  
 **\- Elle est partie quelques jours en vacance mais ne vous en faites pas, je lui dirais que vous êtes passez la voir.**  
 **\- D'accord... Merci. Se résigna Clarke**

La blonde commença à partir quand elle fut stoppée par Regina.

 **\- Attends, tu me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. Dit-elle Regina**  
 **\- Ah bon ? ah... s'étonna la blonde**  
 **\- Tu connais Emma Swan ?**  
 **\- Oui, c'est ma mère, répondit Clarke dont le regard s'éclaira**  
 **\- Ta mère ?! Je comprends mieux**  
 **\- Oui. Vous la connaissez comment ?**  
 **\- On travail dans le même hôpital.**  
 **\- D'accord. Bon je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard.**  
 **\- Au revoir. Murmura Regina en fermant sa porte**

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Ange, qu'elle devait abattre, avait une fille. Et une fille aussi jeune que la sienne.

Elle voulait de moins en moins faire son travail, elle était fatiguée de devoir tuée des innocents juste pour le plaisir de son maître. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle passait de cible en cible, oubliant de vivre au passage.

Emma l'a détestée, ça serait surement plus simple de la tuer. Mais elle se promit qu'un jour, elle arrêterait tout.

 ** _~~CL~~_**

De son coté, dépitée, Clarke décida de marcher dans la ville, errant sans but, le long des routes, perdue dans ses pensées.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marches, elle rentra chez elle.

Emma, sa mère, était sur le canapé devant un vieux film qu'elle avait déjà vu et revu des dizaines de fois mais qu'elle adorait toujours.

Clarke s'assit à côté de sa mère et se cala contre elle, l'adulte la prit dans ses bras et elles regardèrent la fin du film ensemble, l'une contre l'autre.

Clarke n'a jamais connu son père, étant mort quand elle avait à peine un an. Elle a toujours eu que sa mère, donc malgré les conflits, parfois se retrouver proche de sa mère, l'apaiser.  
Une fois le film terminé, Emma vit que sa fille s'était endormi, après l'avoir regardait tendrement quelques secondes, elle l'a réveilla en douceur.

 **\- Mmmm... se réveilla Clarke en s'étirant**  
 **\- Vas dormir ma puce**  
 **\- V'oui... ah au fait, euh j'ai rencontré une femme qui travaille avec toi, tout à l'heure. Raconta Clarke.**  
 **\- Ah bon ? Et comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Emma intriguée**  
 **\- Je ne connais pas son prénom, c'est Madame Mills.**  
 **\- Mills? Pourquoi tu es allée chez elle ?! S'étonna Emma**  
 **\- Je cherchais une amie de classe qui est absente depuis plusieurs jours.**

Emma lui fit un bisou tendre en lui disant d'aller dormir tranquillement. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en colère ce soir, pas après ce moment de tendresse.

Deux jours plus tard, Clarke rentra de cours pour sa dernière journée de la semaine. Elle s'était un peu rapprochée de Raven, elles mangeaient ensemble le midi et elles se tenaient compagnie. Elles s'entendaient plutôt bien et la solitude pesait à force.

Ce soir là, Clarke se mit sous sa couette après avoir un peu lu et s'endormie, rejoignant le pays des rêves.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle sentit de l'air frais, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se leva pour fermer la fenêtre quand elle vit à nouveau cette silhouette.

Ce corps dans l'ombre, elle l'avait cherché durant des jours, elle se précipita dans un élan incontrôlable, dans ses bras, et se tient à elle pour éviter qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau.  
Lexa, surprise par ce geste, resta immobile jusqu'à ressentir un bien-être intérieur l'envahir. Un apaisement au feu qui brûlait en elle.

Elle l'a serra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son touché et son odorat.  
Après quelques longues secondes, Clarke se détacha d'elle en s'excusant pour ce geste inattendu.

 **\- Ne t'excuse surtout pas... Chuchota la brune**

Elles s'assirent sur le lit, à une distance raisonnable l'une de l'autre.

 **\- Ma mère m'a informé de ta venu chez moi, dit-elle**  
 **\- C'est vrai. Je... N'ai pas pu m'empêcher... Avoue-t-elle en baissant la tête**  
 **\- Je pensais que tu me haïssais et que tu ne voulais plus me voir.**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas du te juger sans te connaître, murmura l'ange**

Lexa approcha ses lèvres de la joue de la blonde quand soudain elle fut projetée contre le mur de l'autre côté du lit. Lexa heurta le mur quand Clarke cria sous l'effet de la surprise, elle regarda la source de cette attaque.

Emma se tenait fermement à l'ouverture de la porte, les yeux devenue sombre, son pouvoir prêt à sortir à nouveau.

Clarke hurla contre sa mère toute sa colère, et se plaça entre Lexa et elle.

 **\- Dégage de chez moi ! Ordonna Emma au jeune démon**

Lexa reprit ses esprits, pendant que Clarke continua à crier sur sa mère mais celle-ci l'ignora, trop occupé face au danger si proche de sa fille.

 **\- Je m'en vais, dit-elle avant de sauter et filer par la fenêtre la seconde d'après.**

 **\- Noooon ! cria Clarke à la brune déjà loin d'elle**  
 **\- ça va tu n'as rien ? Se calma Emma en reprenant ses esprits**  
 **\- QUOI ? TU TE FOU DE MOI LA ! Hurla l'adolescente**  
 **\- Arrête de hurler !**

Clarke s'enfuit à son tour pour essayer de rattraper la mini-brune.

Emma s'écroula au sol en pleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa fille et à lui faire prendre conscience que c'était pour son bien.

Depuis la naissance de sa fille, elle s'était promis de ne pas refaire les même erreurs, elle devait la protéger de ces gens malhonnête et sans cœur.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Puis ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit une lettre. Une lettre de son ex.  
Elle l'a lu et relu, elle l'a connaissait par cœur à force.

Elle lui en voulait d'être partie comme ça, sans plus d'explication que cette lettre.

Ce jour là, elle n'avait pas perdu seulement lui mais aussi un bout de son âme.

Pendant ce temps, Regina était sortit boire un verre avec Robin et Clarke de son côté avait courut jusqu'à rattraper Lexa, elle lui prit la main.

Elles continuèrent de marcher quelques mètres en silence, puis Clarke rompu le silence pour s'excuser de l'attitude de sa mère qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout.

Elles discutèrent, toujours leurs doigts accrochés les uns aux autres, quand soudain un corps se mit face à elles pour les stopper.

Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent surprise, la blonde lâcha la main de Lexa et retiens sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Lexa rentre à la maison de suite !**  
 **\- Pourquoi?!**  
 **\- Ne discute pas quand je te parles !**  
 **\- Je dis deux mots à Clarke et je rentre. Capitula Lexa**  
 **\- D'accord mais ne traîne pas.**

Regina se décala des jeunes demoiselles pour leur laisser du temps, et Lexa se retourna vers la blonde. Elle lui prit la main et la caressa avec son pouce, elle se pencha pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue et lui souffla deux-trois mots au creux de l'oreille.

Clarke, le sourire aux lèvres pour seule réponse, s'en alla après un dernier regard à la mini-brune.  
Lexa la regarda s'éloigner puis rentra chez elle, en silence, avec sa mère.

Regina essaya de lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache trop à la blonde, qu'un jour elle risquerait de souffrir.

 **\- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi? S'exclama Lexa**  
 **\- Tu ne dois pas, c'est tout. Annonça sa mère calmement**  
 **\- Parce que c'est une fille? Tu es devenue homophobe toi maintenant?**  
 **\- Mais non ! N'importe quoi !**  
 **\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu es sérieuse là ! Grogna Lexa sans écouter un seul mot de sa mère**

 **\- Lexa écoute moi. Je ne...**  
 **\- Putain ! J'en ai marre ! Continua Lexa en lui coupa la parole, toujours en l'ignorant**

Lexa, serra les poings, rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle devait attendre le bon moment pour rejoindre Clarke. Elle lui avait murmuré une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Regina laissa sa fille dans sa chambre tranquillement. Comment Lexa réagirait-elle quand sa propre mère tuerait la mère de l'Ange auquel elle s'accrochait ? Clarke risquerait de s'en prendre à sa fille violemment.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke n'était pas rentrée chez elle, elle était directement allée au lieu du rendez-vous.

Après avoir quitté les deux démons, elle marchait durant plusieurs minutes, grimpa une colline et arrivée au sommet, des rochers reposaient sur l'herbe et un banc trônait dans un coin du petit parc.

Elle s'avança doucement vers le rebord de la falaise et observa la ville qui se présentait à ces pieds. Elle se serrait presque cru Dieu, avec les points lumineux qui circulaient, on aurait dit des fourmis avec des lanternes.

La blonde souriait à cette idée, puis elle se cala sur le banc, elle s'assit et releva ses genoux qu'elle entoura de ses bras, il ne faisait pas si chaud.  
Elle attendit et s'endormit sans pouvoir lutter contre le sommeil.

Un long moment plus tard, elle fut réveillée par une chaleur qui l'avait envahis.

Lexa l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, l'ange se cala un peu plus contre cette chaleur et la douceur de ce corps.

Les mots auraient été de trop à cet instant. Les deux filles faisaient qu'une, elles le ressentaient au plus profond d'elle-même, un soulagement et un apaisement de leur esprit et de leur cœur. Elles s'endormirent, blotties l'une contre l'autre, leur cœur battant au même rythme.

 ** _~~SQ~~_**

Après quelques heures, Emma s'inquiéta sérieusement car sa fille n'était pas encore revenu, donc elle décida d'aller la chercher.

Elle mit sa veste, claqua la porte, puis elle descendit les escaliers en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire.

D'un pas rapide, elle regardait dans tout les bars, les rues et les endroits assez improbable.

Après une heures de recherche et de marche, une idée fusa dans son cerveau, Regina.

Elle se dirigea chez Regina, Clarke a dut suivre Lexa jusqu'à chez elle probablement. A l'idée de savoir sa fille, seule avec deux démons, elle en frissonna de peur.

Arrivée devant la porte de la brune, elle tambourina la porte sans douceur et entendit la voix de Regina derrière la porte.

 **\- Oooh ! J'arrive ! Vous voulez démonter ma porte ou quoi?! Criant Regina à travers la maison**

Elle ouvrit en même temps la porte et se trouva face à la blonde, elles plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre.

 **\- Où est-elle ? Demanda Emma en franchissant le seuil de la porte**

 **\- Vas-y rentre, fais comme chez toi... Dit-elle remplie d'ironie**

 **\- Je cherche ma fille ! Commença à paniquer la blonde**

 **\- Elle n'est pas là ! Donc tu peux repartir avant que je devienne maléfique, cracha-t-elle, toujours blessé par la scène du bar**

Emma ressenti la pique de la brune et tiqua, elle soupira en s'excusant à moitié.

 **\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute encore... se calma Emma**

Regina essaya d'être la plus docile possible et lui proposa une boisson. Emma fut surprise par ce soudain changement de comportement. Elle se méfia, mais baissa sa garde pour l'instant. Elle accepta juste un café.

 **\- Comme ma fille est déjà venu chez toi, et on a eu une grosse dispute quand j'ai vu ta fille chez moi, donc j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait pu être ici. Expliqua l'Ange, inquiète**

Regina en revenant avec un plateau dans les mains, où trônait deux tasses de café et des petits biscuits

 **\- Non, je l'ai vu avec ma fille dehors, il y a quelques petites heures mais quand Lexa est rentrée avec moi, ta fille était partie. Je vais demandé à Lexa si elle aurait des infos.**

Regina appela Lexa mais le silence lui répondit, elle l'appela de nouveau, en vain.  
Après ce silence inhabituelle, elles se regardèrent une seconde.

Regina monta l'étage rapidement suivit de près par la blonde. La brune frappa plusieurs coup contre la porte puis voulut rentrer dans la chambre, en vain.  
La porte fermé à clé, la brune commença à préparer une boule de feu pour faire sauter la porte, quand Emma l'arrêta avant de tout faire brûler.

 **\- Attends, je vais rentrer, dit l'Ange pendant que Regina éteignit la boule de feu dans sa main**

Emma ferma les yeux, contrôla sa respiration et se concentra sur le lieu de sa destination.  
Regina, silencieuse, la regarda faire, intriguée et fascinée par ce bout de femme. Elle se surprit à enregistrer chaque détails du visage calme et détendu de la blonde.

 **\- ça va? La vue te plait? Souriait Emma en se raclant la gorge**

Regina rougit mais se reprit rapidement.

 **\- Les filles ne sont pas ici, en tout cas. La chambre est vide. Annonça Emma**

 **\- Quoi?! Mais elles sont où?!**

 **\- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas ici.**

 **\- Ah ah très drôle ! répliqua Regina se tournant vers la blonde**

 **\- On va les chercher ensemble, on va vite les retrouver. Proposa Emma**

Elles sortirent de la maison pour arpenter les alentours.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, elles les trouva enfin, endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Emma avança à pas de loup mais Regina au bord de l'explosion, déboula en leur criant dessus.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent au cris de Regina et Clarke serra un peu plus son étreinte.

Regina fit valser la mini-blonde quelques mètres plus loin d'un revers de la main et lui envoya une boule de feu, Lexa envoya à son tour une boule de feu qui contra celle de sa mère avant qu'elle toucha Clarke.

Emma se positionna face à Regina et souffla de toutes ses forces, Regina perdit l'équilibre et s'envola de quelques mètres en arrière.

Regina se releva en une fraction de secondes et envoya une multitude de boules de feu qui percutèrent le bouclier de l'Ange.

Lexa couru auprès de Clarke et l'aida à se relever.

Les deux adolescentes, d'un accord commun, se placèrent entre leur mère, Clarke activa son bouclier qui engloba Lexa et elle-même. Le feu de Regina percuta le bouclier de Clarke à présent.

 **\- STOOOOP ! Hurla d'une même voix Clarke et Lexa**

 **\- Dégagez du milieu ! Ordonna Regina**

 **\- NON ! Refusa catégoriquement sa fille**

Emma se dédoubla derrière Regina et la fit valser contre un arbre. Clarke se dédoubla à son tour et encercla sa mère entre ses bras. Le corps astral d'Emma revient dans son corps initial et fut bloqué par le sortilège que Clarke lui avait mit.

Clarke revient à elle dans le bouclier toujours au côté de Lexa qui fixait sa mère.

Lexa prit exemple sur Clarke et immobilisa Regina avec ses pouvoirs.

Les deux adultes étaient figés mais leurs autres sens étaient toujours là, donc Clarke baissa son bouclier et prit la parole.

 **\- Maman, depuis que j'ai rencontré Lexa, ma vision du monde à changer**

 **\- Et la mienne aussi, avoua Lexa face à sa mère**

 **\- Laissez nous faire nos propres erreurs, continua Clarke**

 **\- On vous libéra quand vous aurez promis de nous laisser faire notre vie**

Emma cligna des yeux pour se soumettre à l'envie de sa fille. Regina suivit l'Ange quelques secondes plus tard, et confirma qu'elles ne les sépara plus.

Les deux adolescentes enlevèrent leurs sort respectifs et leur mères retrouvèrent leur mobilité.

Elles rentrèrent chacune chez elles dans un silence complet, chacune perdue dans leur pensées et leurs réflexions.

* * *

 _ **Merci pour tout vos commentaires, ça me fait chaud au cœur.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre centré sur SwanQueen et Clexa vous a plu.**_

 ** _Prochain chapitre sera sur MadArcher et l'arrivé de nouveaux personnages. Il y aura quelques révélations sur le couple Alice et Robyn._**

 _ **Bon weekend à vous tous et à la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **PS: Désolée si il reste des fautes, ou des maladresses.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien et que le soleil est revenu chez vous._**

 ** _J'ai quelques trucs à vous dire:_**

 ** _\- Premièrement dans ce chapitre il risque d'y avoir des passages un peu violent et dur à lire. c'est assez court donc vous pouvez passer vite. (ça se situe dans le flash-back, vers la fin)_**

 ** _\- Deuxièmement c'est un long chapitre (le plus long de ma fic pour le moment lol) et c'est que sur le couple Alice et Robyn. Donc pas de clexa ni de SwanQueen dans ce chap, mais le prochain vous aurez du SwanQueen._**

 ** _\- Troisièmement, pour les personnes qui n'ont rien vu de la saison 7, il risque d'y avoir quelques spoiler. Après, si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 7, ce n'est pas grave car vous comprendrez mon chapitre mais je préviens au cas où._**

 ** _Sur ces mots, je vous laisse lire tranquille et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis._**

* * *

Cela faisait un an que Robyn était arrivée à Storybrook et quelques mois qu'elle fréquentée régulièrement Alice.

Elles se voyaient tout les jours au restaurant, depuis leur soirée au bar, Alice avait prit l'habitude de venir manger tout les midi ici.

Elle observait la blonde qui s'activait en salle ou derrière son comptoir, elle suivait ses pas du regard et lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux clair, un sourire naissait sur leur visage respectif.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, Robyn invita Alice à sortir boire un verre ensemble ou les après-midi de libre à se promener en ville ou en forêt.

Lorsqu'elles étaient loin l'une de l'autre, un vide se faisait instantanément ressentir mais lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient, leur souffle revenait. Elles étaient l'oxygène de l'autre sans s'en rendre bien compte. Leur corps réagissaient seuls, comme si une force au dessus d'elles les forçaient à rester ensemble.

Et tout ça avant même leur premier baiser.

Elle flirtait simplement mais aucune des deux n'avait osé franchir ce pas, goûter aux lèvres de l'autre.

Elles en rêvaient si fort chaque nuit, qu'au petit matin, elles étaient prête à passer ce cap, mais lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient ensemble, leur courage s'en allait. La peur au ventre de perdre l'autre, le regard des autres, le regard de leur famille.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an que Robyn était partit de Polis, de chez elle. Son anniversaire était déjà là, elle décida de ne rien faire de particulier, sa famille était si loin.

Au petit matin, elle alla travailler comme tout les jours. Elle prépara les premières commandes, discuta avec les quelques clients réguliers.

Au milieu de la matinée, la blonde tant attendu rentra et s'installa toujours à la même table.

 ** _\- Salut ! Souriait Robyn en venant vers elle_**

 ** _\- Coucou! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Annonça gaiement Alice_**

 ** _\- Ah bon ? Oh comme moi. Mais ce n'est pas très important._**

 ** _\- Quoi ?! Ah mais si si, c'est génial!Je ne savais pas ! Tu vas faire quoi pour fêter ça ?_**

 ** _\- Rien du tout.._**

 ** _\- Je t'invite chez moi ! On va faire un repas avec mon père et sa chérie._**

 ** _\- Je sais pas..._**

 ** _\- Dis oui, dis oui, on va s'amuser et c'est juste un petit repas et on fêtera notre anniversaire ensemble !_**

Face à la bouille réjouit d'Alice, Robyn ne put qu'accepter l'invitation. Alice lui sauta dans les bras sous le rire de Robyn.

 _ **\- Je vais prévenir mon père ! Et je veux que tout soit parfait pour ce soir.**_

 _ **\- Hey, juste un petit repas simple, ça me va très bien.**_

 _ **\- C'est notre premier anniversaire ensemble, je veux que ce soit mémorable !**_

 _ **\- A tes côtés, c'est toujours mémorable, murmura Robyn pour elle-même**_

Alice était déjà partie comme une flèche, pour acheter tout ce qui lui fallait pour le soir.

Robyn travailla toute la journée, pendant qu'Alice passait de magasins en magasins.

Hook, le père d'Alice, avait été ravi que sa fille invite son amie.

Depuis qu'il en entendait parler, il était content de pouvoir enfin faire sa connaissance.

A la fin de son service, Robyn rentra à son appartement et se prépara avec une pointe de stress.

L'autre blonde, de son côté, avait tout fini et commençait à tourner en rond depuis une dizaine de minute.

Hook regarda sa compagne, qui s'occupait du gâteau quand elle ressentait le stress d'Alice, sans même la voir.

 _ **\- Tu devrais aller la voir pour qu'elle se détende un peu, dit-elle posément**_

 _ **\- ça ira mieux quand son amie sera là, répondit-il en prenant sa compagne dans ses bras tendrement**_

 _ **\- Si tu veux pas un nouvel accident, va la rassurer un peu, et c'est ta fille souriait-elle en l'embrassa**_

 _ **\- J'y vais majesté, répliqua-t-il sur le ton de la comédie**_

 _ **\- Tu te trompe de personne, capitaine !**_

Elle riait doucement, pendant qu'il partit rejoindre sa fille dans le salon.

 _ **\- Hey, nerveuse ?**_

 _ **\- Non, enfin peut-être, je sais pas...**_

 _ **\- ça va bien se passer, reste zen**_

C'est sur ses mots que la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Alice sursauta, elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et découvrit son invitée.

Alice se calma, malgré que son cœur, lui, avait décidé de faire l'exact opposé, et accéléra.

Robyn souriait et suivit la blonde dans le salon, où elle fit la connaissance de Hook.

Ils parlèrent un peu tout les trois, quand une assiette se brisa dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'explosa au contact du sol, ce qui fit sursauter le trio dans le salon.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour voir la source de ce bruit.

 _ **\- Ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hook en se précipitant vers sa chérie**_

 _ **\- Désolée... ça m'a glissé des mains, dit-elle en ramassant les morceaux éparpillés au sol, pendant que Hook nettoya le reste**_

 _ **\- C'est Zelena, la chérie de mon père que je te parlais, informa Alice au côté de Robyn**_

Hook et Zelena repartaient dans la cuisine, où la rousse commençait à marmonner faisant des aller-retour dans la pièce. Hook ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

 _ **\- Que se passe-t-il ?**_

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, n'entendit rien ni personne, jusqu'à ce que son chéri la serra contre lui. Elle se lova en soupirant quelques secondes, et ferma les yeux.

 _ **\- Il faut que j'appel ma sœur, je dois être sur, lui dit-elle en se détachant de ses bras**_

 _ **\- être sur de quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je te dirais dans quelques minutes**_

Elle partit rejoindre sa chambre et téléphona à sa petite sœur, Regina.

Hook prépara les premiers plats à apporter dans le salon pour bien commencer leur soirée.

Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes s'étaient installées sur le canapé, face à une table basse et discutaient un peu. Robyn observa le lieu quand la blonde à ses côtés de leva et lui tendit la main.

 _ **\- Viens je vais te faire visiter la maison, lui proposa-t-elle**_

Robyn prit sa main pour se lever et suivis la blonde à travers l'habitation avec les quelques anecdotes d'Alice.

Elle apprit que cette maison était celle de ses parents mais qu'elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Son père l'a élevé seul et loin de cette ville. Ils sont revenu ici avec Zelena, il y a seulement un an.

 _ **\- On a débarquait ici presque en même temps. C'est marrant ! Souriait Robyn**_

 _ **\- Oui, c'est vrai, à quelques jours près, confirma Alice**_

De son côté, Zelena avait fini sa conversation téléphonique, sous le choc, elle s'était assise sur son lit, perdue et se battant avec ses pensées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son chéri débarqua dans la chambre doucement et s'assit à ses côtés.

 _ **\- C'est bien elle, murmura Zelena**_

 _ **\- Qui ça ? Demanda Hook**_

 _ **\- je n'étais pas sur, mais Regina m'a confirmé qu'elle était partie de chez elle, l'année dernière**_

 _ **\- Ta... elle ? C'est vraiment elle ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, je l'ai ressentit dès que je l'ai vu, mais... affirma-t-elle**_

 _ **\- elles sont de nouveau en danger, murmura-t-il avec un brin de peur**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas, elles sont proche depuis quelques temps et il ne s'est rien passé. Peut-être que c'est fini.**_

 _ **\- Et si ce n'est pas fini, nous seront là pour les protéger, comme on l'a toujours fait. Confirma Hook sincèrement**_

Quelques secondes fut nécessaire à Zelena pour assimiler la nouvelle. Avec Hook auprès d'elle, elle se sentait plus forte et rassuré, même si son angoisse de faire face à cette personne était toujours présente.

 _ **\- Faudra leur dire... Annonça Hook**_

 _ **\- Non... Enfin tant qu'il ne se passe rien. Espérons qu'il se soit écoulé assez de temps, pour qu'ils aient oublié.**_

 _ **\- Oui, l'espoir fait vivre, et elles ne sont pas seules. Affirma-t-il, malgré que leurs secrets risquaient d'exploser au grand jour à tout moment**_

 _ **\- C'est vrai, allez allons fêter dignement leurs anniversaires. Se reprit Zelena en se levant et souffla un bon coup**_

Le repas démarra tranquillement, les deux jeunes femmes sont l'une à côté de l'autre et en face d'elles, se trouvaient les deux adultes.

Ils firent tous connaissance, Robyn sentait le regard brûlant de la rousse sur elle de temps en temps.

Le repas se passa bien, et tout le monde avait bien mangé. Zelena et Hook partirent chercher le dessert dans la cuisine.

La jambe de Robyn tremblait sous la table dut au stress, Alice plaça sa main discrètement sur sa jambe et planta son regard bleu dans celui de Robyn.

La blonde lui fit son plus beau sourire et sa voisine de table se calma. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Alice toujours sur sa jambe.

Quelques heures plus tard, le repas finit et les cadeaux ouvert, les filles sortirent dans le jardin.

Alice était ravie de cette soirée, le repas était bon et elle a été gâté, comme toujours avec son père.

Robyn avait eut le plus grand plaisir de recevoir un cadeau de la blonde, un collier en argent avec un cœur et une flèche qui le traversa.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter un cadeau à Alice et s'en voulait.

 _ **\- Encore merci pour ton cadeau, dit-elle en touchant son collier**_

 _ **\- J'ai rien pour toi, je suis désolée, avec la journée de travaille...ça ne se fait pas... j'aurais dut... continua-t-elle de déclarer quand Alice la stoppa**_

La blonde prit Robyn dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres maladroitement sur les siennes. Juste deux secondes pour faire taire la blonde. Robyn souriait, son cœur avait raté deux-trois battements avant que tout son corps en redemandait. Elle fit le prochain pas et encercla la taille de la blonde et captura les lèvres de sa bien-aimé entre les siennes.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs langues se découvrirent avec envie et passion. La douceur prenait le dessus sous ce ciel étoilé. Un enchantement pour leur âme qui étaient enfin réunie.

 _ **\- C'est toi mon cadeau, chuchota Alice avant de capturer ses lèvres**_

Soudain une multitude de boules de feu les attaquèrent, brisant la magie de cet instant.

Les filles, dans une danse synchronisé, commençaient à se battre face aux ennemis qui arrivaient dans tout les sens.

Alice activa son bouclier et protégea aussi sa bien-aimé avec, puis elle envoya des boules de feu à sa droite où trois hommes étaient là. Robyn faisait pareil à gauche. Les cris des hommes brûlés vifs, alerta le couple dans la maison.

Alice invoqua le vent et souffla de toute ses forces, pendant que Robyn jeta des lances flammes.

Alice se dédoubla vite et se plaçait derrière quatre homme et leur arracha le cœur simultanément. Puis elle les broya en cendre avant de retrouver son corps.

Un homme réussi à blesser Robyn qui tomba à genou, mais avant qu'il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, Zelena se plaça devant elle, et tua l'homme de sang froid avec une boule de feu mélangé à du poison.

Hook aida sa fille et tua les derniers attaquants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la dizaines de démons étaient tous mort, Alice vit Robyn à terre, elle se précipita vers elle et vit sa blessure dans les côtes.

Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant le haut de son corps, elle caressa le contour de la blessure et ferma les yeux. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle lui guérit sa plaie qui cicatrisa rapidement.

La blonde prit Robyn dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle posa sa moitié sur son lit et lui remit son haut.

 _ **\- Repose toi princesse, lui dit-elle avec tendresse, lui faisant un bisou sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre**_

Robyn s'endormit rapidement, la blessure avait guérit, mais son corps était vidé de son énergie.

Alice descendit dans le salon, rejoignit les adultes et se mit en colère.

 _ **\- C'était quoi ça ?! Bordel !**_

Les vitres commençaient à trembler sous le pouvoir d'Alice.

 _ **\- Alice, calme toi stp, tenta Zelena**_

 _ **\- NON ! On a failli mourir, ELLE a faillie m...**_

Deux bras protecteur l'encercla dans son dos, et ferma ses mains sur le ventre, le front posé dans son dos et un chuchotement titilla son ouï.

 _ **\- Je suis là...**_

Alice s'apaisa dans les bras de Robyn, mais elle se retourna vivement pour rattraper sa belle qui commençait à s'écrouler.

Alice l'a porta à nouveau dans son lit.

 _ **\- Faut que tu dormes Robyn, ordonna gentiment la blonde**_

 _ **\- Reste...**_

Alice se plaça dans le lit et Robyn se cala contre elle, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles s'endormirent paisiblement.

Pendant ce temps, les adultes avaient dut mal à se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Quand Alice était hors d'elle, personne ne pouvait la calmer, jusqu'à Robyn.

 _ **\- On ne peut plus les séparer, elles ont bien grandit, avoua Zelena**_

 _ **\- Tu as raison, faut leur raconter la vérité et quoi qu'il arrive, on est une famille, on a fais ça pour les protéger.**_

 _ **\- Espérons qu'elles nous en veuille pas, dit-elle**_

Les premiers rayons du soleil se leva et traversa la chambre. Toujours, collée l'une à l'autre, Robyn se réveilla, suivis de près par l'autre blonde.

Les souvenirs revenu dans leurs esprits.

 _ **\- Tu n'as plus mal ? S'inquiéta Alice**_

 _ **\- Non, j'ai si bien dormi que mon corps à repris toute ses forces**_

 _ **\- J'en suis ravie dans ce cas**_

 _ **\- Par contre, pourquoi on nous a attaqué comme ça ?! Demanda Robyn**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas.. soupira Alice**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles allèrent manger un bout dans le salon, quand Zelena et Hook débarquaient.

 _ **\- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça Hook**_

 _ **\- Oh! ça annonce jamais rien de bon, fit Alice avec un demi sourire**_

 _ **\- On doit vous racontez votre histoire, ajouta Zelena**_

 _ **\- Notre histoire ? Mais on se connait depuis peu et on l'a connait...**_

 _ **\- Alice, laisse nous raconter, demanda-t-il calmement**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas un hasard si on vous a attaqué hier, continua la rousse**_

 _ **\- Enfin, on pensait que c'était fini mais visiblement, il n'a pas lâché l'affaire et connaissant le diable, on aurait dut s'en douter. Se justifia Hook**_

 _ **\- Attendez ?! Comment ça c'est normal ? Le diable ? Pourquoi Hadès voudrais notre mort ?! Demanda Alice**_

 _ **\- On doit vous raconter tout depuis le début, avant ta naissance, ma fille, Robyn. Déclara Zelena sous le regard ébahi de la blonde.**_

 ** _~~~~MadArcher~~~~_**

Il y a vingt ans, à Polis, le bonheur était enfin à porter de main de Zelena.

Elle avait eu une enfance assez difficile, orpheline jusqu'à l'arrivée de Cora et Henry Mills, ses parents adoptifs.

Regina était née deux ans après son arrivée dans ce foyer, elle avait déjà six ans.

Au début, tout se passa bien, Zelena faisait tout pour être l'enfant parfaite. Mais à la mort de son père adoptif, Cora était tombée dans la dépression et ne voyait plus que Regina.

La rousse avait été mise de côté, comme si elle était invisible.

Regina avait seulement six ans, elle ne comprenait pas tout, et surtout pourquoi sa sœur devait être ignorée.

Regina n'écoutait pas sa mère et restait toujours avec sa sœur, jusqu'au jour où Zelena fut envoyé dans un foyer.

Quelques années plus tard, la mère de la brune mourut. Regina était assez âgée et rechercha sa sœur, perdue de vue.

Elles se retrouvèrent enfin, mais Zelena avait tant de rancœur, qu'elle se battit contre elle. Puis, jour après jours avec l'insistance de Regina, elle se rapprochèrent et devenu à nouveau proche.

Une petite dizaine d'année après leur retrouvailles, Regina tomba sous le charme de Robin et sortit ensemble deux ans. Puis un jour, Regina surpris une lettre d'amour, signé Robin. Elle l'a lut le cœur dansant, jusqu'à comprendre que ces jolis mots étaient destinés à sa sœur.

Son cœur se brisa, mais au fond, elle l'avait toujours sentit que quelques chose n'allait pas dans sa relation.

Elle eut du mal, mais elle accepta leur amour et ils se marièrent peu de temps après.

Zelena était enfin heureuse, entouré de sa sœur et de son homme. Ils travaillaient tout les trois à l'hôpital.

Leur horaires ne correspondaient pas toujours entre eux, mais ils s'arrangeaient pour se voir régulièrement.

Zelena était de l'équipe du jour et Robin de la nuit, quand la rousse rentrait se coucher, il partait travailler.

Un soir, pendant son sommeil, elle eut une mauvaise surprise.

Dans ses pires cauchemars, elle ne voyait que cris et douleur. Il était là. Sur elle. Dans elle. Elle brûla sa chambre mais rien ne lui faisait peur. Il l'a tenait si fort, que ses os se brisa sous sa poigne. Il entra en elle avec force. Elle hurla de toute ses forces. Aucune douceur était présente. Des larmes inonda ses yeux bleu. Elle laissa son pouvoir exploser mais il ria simplement. Une fois fini, il retourna chez lui, en enfer.

La colère, la rage, la trahison, la haine... aucun mot n'était assez fort pour ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là.

Elle pleura le reste de la nuit et au levée du soleil, elle partit dans un silence froid.

Elle s'enfuit, brisée par lui, par le diable en personne.

Elle vadrouilla de ville en ville et se retrouva à Storybrook. Elle avait compris qu'elle était tombée enceinte et ne voulais le dire à personne.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle accoucha dans le petit hôpital de la ville, c'était une fille qu'elle prénomma Robyn, en l'honneur de l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que trois chambre plus loin, une autre femme accoucha en même temps, d'une fille aussi. Alice était née.

Alice dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son père, qui l'a berçait avec un regard doux et remplie d'amour pour ce bout de chou.

La mère, fatiguée dormait aussi sous le regard attendrie de son homme.

Trois mois plus tard, Zelena avait trouver un semblant de paix avec sa fille. Chaque nuit était un calvaire mais les journées avec sa fille, l'apaiser et la combler.

Cet après-midi là, comme souvent, elle promena Robyn dans le parc, au milieu des arbres, l'air frais caressant son visage.

Quand elle croisa un homme assez grand, brun et ténébreux. Il poussa aussi une poussette où un bébé au cheveux d'or était posée tranquillement.

La rousse alla vers lui, pousser par je ne sais quoi, et regarda son bébé. Alice leva ses yeux clair vers elle et souriait en bougeant ses bras.

 _ **\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle est vraiment trop chou.**_

 _ **\- Alice. Merci, c'est gentil. Et la votre ?**_

 _ **\- Robyn, elle a trois mois, répondit-elle en souriant**_

 _ **\- Oh, comme la mienne. Dit-il en riant**_

Soudain une explosion se fit juste à côté d'eux, et des démons attaquèrent. Ils essayaient de s'approcher des bébé, mais Zelena et Hook, les repoussaient.

Robyn se mit à pleurer et commençait à bouger dans tout les sens. Alice activa son bouclier autour des deux poussettes qui étaient proche et regarda Robyn, qui se calma sous la bulle protectrice pur d'Alice.

Des boules atteignit le bouclier mais celui-ci ne céda pas et chaque démons qui le touchait, ils partaient en fumé. Alice souriait et semblait s'amuser dans son innocence. Robyn regardait cette bulle, comme hypnotisée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence était retombait et les parents virent enfin le spectacle. Leurs bébés sous le bouclier.

 _ **\- Je croyais de vous étiez un démon, commenta Zelena surprise de ce pouvoir**_

 _ **\- Je le suis, mais ma femme est un ange. Alice est mi-ange et mi-démon. Expliqua Hook**_

Quand le danger eut disparu, la blonde enleva le bouclier.

 _ **\- Pourquoi on nous a attaqué ?! Demanda Hook**_

 _ **\- Je... commença Zelena mais fut couper par l'arrivé d'un homme**_

 _ **\- elles ont chacune en elles, la moitié d'une même âme, ensemble elles sont une cible facile**_

 _ **\- Qui êtes vous ?!**_

 _ **\- Rumple, j'ai sentis leur pouvoir...**_

Les adultes se plaçaient devant les poussettes pour défendre leur enfants.

 _ **\- Je ne vais pas leur faire du mal, et votre bébé l'a bien sentit. Souriait-il en regardant derrière les adultes**_

Hook et Zelena se retournèrent et vit l'absence de bouclier.

 _ **\- Ça ne veut rien dire ! S'énerva le père d'Alice**_

 _ **\- Elle sent si il y a un danger ou pas. Informa Rumple**_

 _ **\- Bref ! pourquoi ce sont des cibles facile ? Et pour qui ? S'inquiéta la rousse**_

 _ **\- Quand elles sont ensemble, leurs pouvoirs se connectent et ce pouvoir est très rare et puissant.**_

 _ **\- On les protégera ! personne ne les touchera ! Fit Hook**_

 _ **\- Il obtient toujours ses cibles, et vos bébé sont en danger.**_

 _ **\- Il ? demanda Hook**_

 _ **\- Hadès... murmura Zelena**_

 _ **\- Exact, confirma Rumple**_

Quelques heures plus tard, les adultes avaient prit leur décision, protéger leur bébé.

Hook écrivit une lettre à sa femme, prépara ses affaires et partit avec le bébé dans les bras.

Il retrouva Zelena à la sortie de la ville, et plaça Alice aux côtés de Robyn à l'arrière de la voiture.

Zelena roula, loin de cette ville. Arrivée devant chez sa sœur, elle plaça Robyn devant la porte avec une lettre destinée à Regina. La rousse sonna et partit.

La voiture s'éloigna de la maison, quand Alice se mit à hurler. Elle pleura de douleur. La voiture trembla, Hook essaya de la calmer, en vain.

Zelena roula vite, pour briser le lien entre les deux bébé car si Alice souffrait, Robyn était dans le même état.

Ce qui alerta Regina, qui en ouvrant sa porte découvrit ce bébé inconnue.

Leur lien se brisa après quelques dizaines de kilomètres, où les deux bébé se calmaient, épuisaient par cette coupure.

 ** _~~~~MadArcher~~~~_**

De retour dans le salon, Alice et Robyn avaient écouté l'histoire sans interrompre comme promis. Elles étaient envahie par la colère, puis le doute et l'incompréhension.

 _ **\- Voilà, vous savez tout... murmura Hook**_

Les filles, sous le choc, n'arrivaient pas à parler.

 _ **\- On voulait simplement vous protéger, ajouta Zelena**_

Robyn leva les yeux vers elle,tout en restant muette. Alice allait partir quand l'autre blonde lui attrapa la main et la supplia du regard de rester près d'elle. Alice resta et commença à poser une première question.

 _ **\- Depuis des mois, on se fréquente, alors pourquoi ce soir ?**_

 _ **\- Il a dut se passer un truc déclencheur, qui a dut activer vos pouvoirs et réunir le lien.**_

 _ **\- Notre baiser... murmura Robyn**_

Alice l'a regarda et Zelena confirma que c'était fort possible, car un baiser pur pouvait briser n'importe quel sort.

 _ **\- Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? J'aurais pu vivre avec vous trois ! Se leva Robyn en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère**_

 _ **\- Il fallait briser ce lien, couper votre signal. Ensemble, vous étiez un danger pour vous même. Expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse**_

 _ **\- On voulait que vous ayez une enfance assez normal et pas non stop sous les attaques des démons, renchérit Hook**_

 _ **\- Je savais que Regina prendrait soin de toi, Ajouta Zelena**_

Robyn partit se réfugier dans la chambre d'Alice pour réfléchir, suivit de la blonde peu de temps plus tard.

Quand Alice franchis le pas de la porte, Robyn ferma la porte derrière elle et plaqua la blonde contre celle-ci, et l'embrassa avec passion.

Un baiser en force et colère, Alice se laissa faire, sentant l'envie de sa moitié. Puis petit à petit, Robyn se calma et le baiser se fit plus doux et plus tendre.

Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, elles se séparaient.

 _ **\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Alice avec un doux regard pour sa chérie**_

 _ **\- Désolée, s'excusa Robyn en voyant la blessure qu'elle avait faite sur la lèvre de sa blonde, en la mordant un peu trop fort**_

Alice l'embrassa à nouveau pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien.

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas mal, et tu en avais besoin, souriait-elle**_

 _ **\- J'avoue que ma tête allait explosé avec toutes ses nouvelles !**_

 _ **\- Normal, je te comprends**_

 _ **\- Tu as l'air moins assommée que moi en tout cas, dit Robyn avec un petit sourire**_

 _ **\- Je suis plus forte, c'est pour ça, la taquina-t-elle**_

 _ **\- Pfff, ce que tu crois, répliqua Robyn en lui tirant la langue en riant**_

 _ **\- Range moi cette petite langue, souriait-elle en l'embrassa une nouvelle fois**_

La journée se déroula plus calmement, Hook et Zelena étaient partit en ville pour laisser de l'espace aux jeunes femmes.

Le soir arriva vite, quand Robyn décida qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle.

Alice essaya de la faire rester mais la fille de Zelena, tenu bon et partit, après un dernier bisous tendre.

Elles se manqueraient certainement, mais toute relation devait se construire sainement, même pour elles.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**_

 _ **\- J'ai préféré garder le Nouveau Hook (Nook lol) pour ma fic, je le trouve tellement mieux et sa relation avec sa fille, j'adore, ils sont trop chou.**_

 _ **\- Un chapitre bien remplie, avec beaucoup d'informations. J'espère que j'ai réussi à être claire.**_

 _ **\- Désolée pour les quelques fautes qui se chachent**_

 _ **\- Merci pour vos commentaires et aux lecteurs silencieux.**_

 _ **Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise!**_

 **MissHarpie :** _Merci d'accrocher! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras tout autant plu :)_

 _ **Whyamishy:** Mdrrr, disons que la saison 7 est moyenne au début mais quand j'ai vu la relation Alice et Robyn, j'ai tout de suite craquée et je suis toujours à fond sur ce couple. C'est un couple assez bien développé, pas comme Ruby et Dorothy. Là, on a un VRAI couple lesbien et assumée enfin dans la série. Enfin bref; je m'égare désolée Lol. En tout cas merci pour tes coms et pour ce spécial MadArcher, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu et peut-être te donner envie de voir la saison 7 lol._

 **McFly76:** _Oui Emma a vécu une trahison qui l'a fais se méfier des démons. Mais oui, elle va vite comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas tous si mauvais. Pour le troisième couple, il est très récent (saison 7 de OUAT) et je suis ravie de te le faire découvrir._


	7. Chapter 7

De retour à Polis, quelques jours était passé depuis la confrontation entre mères et filles sur cette colline.

La routine avait reprit son cours, à l'hôpital, une jeune femme s'avança vers l'accueil.

 **\- Bonjour, je cherche le Dr Swan, vous ne sauriez pas où elle se trouve? Demanda l'inconnue**

 **\- C'est pour une consultation ? Demanda professionnellement la secrétaire**

 **\- Non, faut juste que je lui parle.**

 **\- Attendez, je vais essayer de la joindre.**

La secrétaire composa le numéro du service de la blonde et appris qu'Emma était en pleine opération.

 **\- Elle est au bloc opératoire pour le moment, donc attendez dans la salle d'attente, informa la secrétaire**

 **\- D'accord, merci.**

L'inconnue profita que la secrétaire s'absenta quelques instant pour se faufiler dans les escaliers. Grâce au panneaux, elle trouva facilement l'étage où travailler la blonde.

Elle décida de l'attendre dans le couloir proche du bloc opératoire.

 **~~~~SQ~~~~**

Pendant ce temps là, Emma et Abby discutaient tranquillement quand le beepeur d'Emma lui indiqua une urgence.

Après s'être excusée auprès d'Abby, elle courut vers l'Ambulance.

Regina, qui avait beeppé le Dr Swan, attendait le blessé et lorsque la blonde arriva, elle fut submergée par une bouffée d'oxygène.

Elle se sentait toujours apaisée en la présence d'Emma, elle savait que les Anges avaient un pouvoir apaisant sur les autres, donc elle mit cela sur le compte de ce don.

 **\- On a quoi ? Demanda Emma**

 **\- Un enfant de cinq ans, Enzo, est tombé dans un fossé...**

L'ambulance arriva puis après quelques vérifications, ils l'emportèrent dans le bloc.

Regina commença à regarder les dégâts et comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

 **\- Regarde. Il a plein d'hématomes à différents endroit... Montra Regina à Emma**

 **\- Et on dirait qu'ils sont antérieur à sa chute. constata Emma**

Elles se mirent soigneusement au travail, tout en discutant calmement.

Au bout de quelques heures, l'enfant restait instable pour le moment, elles devaient arrêter et attendre pour voir s'il passe la nuit. Elles décidèrent de rester toute la nuit pour le surveiller.

Elles sortirent du bloc quand une jeune femme interpella la blonde.

Emma sourit et la prit dans ses bras, Regina regarda la scène et fut envahie par un souffle brûlant en elle.

Regina n'appréciait guère la scène qui se déroula sous ses prunelles, le sourire magique de la blonde destiné à quelqu'un d'autre, lui enflammait un peu plus son être.

Les deux femmes discutèrent en oubliant la présence de la brune ce qui la mit en colère.

 **\- Bon ! Moi j'm'en vais !**

Emma tourna à peine la tête avant de reprendre avec cette fille, ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu.

 **\- Alors ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ne me dit pas que tu voulais juste me voir. Souriait l'Ange**

 **\- Non... même si tu m'as beaucoup manqué ma chérie, mais je suis là parce que ton chef m'a appelé pour aider le Dr Griffin. D'ailleurs, tu le connais ?**

 **\- Ah ! C'est Abby Griffin, une femme. Viens, je vais te la présenter. Elle est vraiment géniale, tu vas l'adorer ! ria Emma en la prenant par le bras**

 **\- J'ai bien hâte de la rencontrer dans ce cas là**

 **~~~~SQ~~~~**

De son côté, Regina, en colère, engueulait ses internes et ne ménagea personnes. Elle était froide et sévère.

Son meilleur ami fut alerté par les bruits de couloirs venant des internes de la brune.

Robin décida d'aller la voir pour lui parler et savoir ce qui la mettait comme ça.

Regina avait le sang chaud en temps normal mais quand elle était énervée, c'était une vraie tornade. Robin arriva à l'étage et vit Regina crier sur un interne. Il s'avança et se planta face à elle.

 **\- Robin! Non pas maintenant !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es en colère ?**

Regina partit engueuler des infirmières quand Robin la prit par les épaules et la poussa dans la première salle de garde vide qu'il trouva.

 **\- Hey ! Lâche-moi ! riposta la brune**

 **\- Bon, Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Pas envie ! Laisse-moi sortir d'ici !**

 **\- C'est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici tant que tu es dans cet état !**

 **\- C'est bon ! Je suis calmée, laisse-moi sortir ! souriait Regina en se forçant**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Ne m'oblige pas à te blesser ! menaça-t-elle**

 **\- Tu ne me fais pas peur Gina. Je te connais par cœur, je sais que tu ne me blessera pas. Donc ne me menace pas. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Aller dis moi !**

Regina planta ses yeux brûlants dans les yeux du brun, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, la brune s'assit sur le lit présent dans la salle et chercha ses mots.

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal. Quand j'y pense, elle n'est qu'une... amie. Mais quand je les ai vues...**

 **\- Emma ?**

 **\- Oui. Quand elle a prit cette fille dans les bras...**

 **\- tu lui as parlé de tes sentiments ?**

 **\- Non, elle me déteste et...**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et... je ne suis pas maso, souriait-elle un air triste**

Elle savait que ressentir tout ces sentiments étaient contradictoire et il ne fallait pas oublier Hadès. S'il découvrait ce que son cœur cachait, elle serait foutu.

Regina se leva et ajouta un « Merci » sincère à son meilleur ami.

Il l'a regarda partir tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Elle devait parler à Emma et si elle ne le faisait pas, il lui dirait.

 **~~~~SQ~~~~**

Pendant ce temps, Emma et la jeune femme trouvèrent Abby à la cafétéria, elles se dirigèrent à sa table.

 **\- Hey salut ! Ça va ? Tu es toute seule ? Demanda l'Ange blond**

 **\- Salut, oui comme tu vois, mais je vais bientôt reprendre mon service. souriait-elle**

 **\- Justement, je te présente Lily, le chef l'a appelé pour t'aider sur un cas.**

 **\- Enchantée Dr Griffin.**

 **\- Oh De même ! Appelez moi Abby. Vous avez lu le dossier ?**

 **\- Non, pas encore. Je viens d'arriver. Le chef m'en a parlé un peu au téléphone. Expliqua Lily**

 **\- Bon les filles, je vais vous laisser parler tranquillement. Ma chérie, on se voit plus tard ? Demanda Emma**

 **\- Oui avec plaisir.**

Emma lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis dit au revoir à Abby et partit vers son service.

 **\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda le Dr Griffin avec un léger sourire**

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, une bonne alchimie passait entre les deux femmes.

 **~~~~SQ~~~~**

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, Emma croisa Robin qui lui fonça pratiquement dessus.

 **\- Hey Blondie, tu as vu Regina?**

 **\- On a eu une opération ensemble, puis on est sorties et après... Lily est venue... Pourquoi? Elle est où là ?**

 **\- Elle est vraiment en colère pour le moment, j'ai réussi à la calmer un peu mais...**

 **\- En colère? Faut que je la voie !**

Emma se doutais qu'un démon en colère, n'était pas souvent une bonne chose. Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, même si sa présence lui réchauffait le cœur de la plus douce des manière. Elle avait tenté de refouler ce sentiment qu'elle avait déjà connu par le passé. A chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, une lame s'enfonça dans son être.

Mais depuis le rapprochement de leurs filles, elle commençait à prendre conscience que certain démon n'était pas si maléfique que ça.

Elle voulait faire des efforts envers la brune. Tout n'était pas gagner, mais la tension entre elles s'étaient un peu allégée.

Emma courut en direction du service de la brune, elle la chercha, en vain.

Elle demandait aux infirmières qu'elle croisait et après plusieurs minutes, elle apprit que Regina n'était plus dans son service depuis moins d'une heure.

La blonde la chercha dans les salles de garde, dans les couloirs, dans le hall... en vain.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de recherche, la blonde réfléchis à toute allure, tout en continuant sa course. Le souffle de plus en plus court, le rythme cardiaque de plus en plus rapide. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner quand une dernière idée s'éclaira dans son esprit.

 **~~~~SQ~~~~**

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Regina sur les nerfs, s'était réfugiée sur le toit. Debout, proche du bord, l'air de la nuit emplit ses poumons.

Le vide lui donna le vertige mais cette sensation l'apaisa et elle réussi à se calmer petit à petit.

Soudain elle sentit une présence, son corps se contracta et elle ferma les yeux.

 **\- Pars**

Elle ressentit un apaisement en elle, son corps se détendit.

 **-Arrête avec ça !**

 **\- Il faut qu'on...**

Regina se retourna d'un coup, et avança droit vers la blonde. Les yeux devenu sombre.

 **\- Gina...**

 **\- Je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es en colère ?**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas !**

 **\- C'est par rapport à Lily ?**

 **\- Je m'en fou ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle !**

 **\- C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.**

 **\- Si, je m'en fou royalement ! On n'est pas ensemble, on n'est même pas amie, tu fais ta vie et moi la mienne ! cracha-t-elle**

Emma touchée par les derniers mots de la brune, mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

 **\- Comme tu voudras, chuchota Emma en rentrant à nouveau dans le bâtiment**

Elle partit chercher un café à la cafétéria, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas qu'on l'interpella.

Elle s'assit à une table seule, son verre en main quand quelqu'un la rejoignit à sa table, elle sortit enfin de ses pensées.

 **\- Hey belle blonde ! Tu ne nous as pas entendus, ça va ? S'inquiéta Lily**

 **\- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.**

 **\- Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Rien, rien ça va. Dis moi, ça te dit de sortir boire un verre avec moi demain soir ?**

 **\- Mouais, ne me prend pas pour une idiote Em'. Je te connais par cœur depuis le temps.**

 **\- Je sais ça. Je t'en parlerais demain soir.**

 **\- D'accord, accepta Lily**

 **~~~~SQ~~~~**

Le lendemain soir, Emma attendait Lily au bar comme prévu.

La brune arriva et s'installa auprès de l'Ange Swan. Elles commandèrent leur verre et commença à parler du bon vieux temps.

 **\- Alors ma belle toujours pas de princesse dans ton cœur ? Demanda Lily**

 **\- Non toujours pas. Je suis libre comme le vent.**

 **\- Même cette brune que j'ai vue avec toi hier ?**

 **\- Je dois l'oublier... dit-elle en se figea, puis elle commanda un autre verre**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé avec elle ?**

 **\- Elle m'a bien dit de vivre ma vie et elle, la sienne. Donc c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.**

 **\- Tu lui as parlé de ce que tu ressentais vraiment ?**

 **\- Eeeuh... Joker.**

 **\- Ah non, pas de Joker là. Dis le lui Em'.**

 **\- ça ne changera plus rien maintenant.**

 **\- Tu me déçois là. La Emma que j'ai connu, elle aurait tout fait pour séduire la femme qu'elle aimait. Tu as du charme et tu penses sincèrement que tu pourras vivre longtemps sans lui en parler. Tu risque de le regretter.**

 **\- Je vais danser ! Fuyait Emma en se levant**

 **\- Emma... Soupira Lily**

L'Ange était déjà partit au centre de la piste et très vite, certain gars venait l'accoster et danser collée à elle.

Elle joua avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle repéra une belle femme qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle s'approcha de sa proie et partit dans une danse sensuelle avec elle, sous les yeux de Lily.

 **~~~~SQ~~~~**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina fit son entrée dans le bar et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander un verre, puis alla s'installer à une table, proche de celle de Lily.

Elle observait la salle, en attendant Robin et bu quelques gorgées de sa boisson forte quand elle reconnut de loin, sur la piste de danse, Emma collé-serré avec une femme.

Une douleur vive la transperça et elle ne put détacher ses yeux de la scène malgré le mal que ça lui faisait. Elle but cul-sec la fin de son verre et en recommanda un autre.

Lily avait remarqué la présence de la brune, depuis qu'elle était entrée et elle l'observait en silence. Elle remarqua son changement brutal de comportement et quand elle comprit la source de ce changement, elle se risqua d'aller la voir.

 **\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda calmement Lily en se plantant devant la brune**

 **\- Si tu veux. Répondit Regina d'un air indifférent et froid.**

 **\- Je me présente, je m'appel Lily et je suis une amie de longue date d'Emma.**

Regina ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur la piste de danse.

 **\- Je suis désolée qu'Emma se comporte comme ça...**

 **\- Elle a bien raison, elle s'amuse, je m'en fou**

 **\- Bizarrement je ne vous crois pas.**

La brune garda à nouveau le silence

 **\- Elle a des sentiments pour vous**

 **\- Ouais de la haine, souffla Regina**

 **\- vous vous trompez**

 **\- Vous en savez quoi vous ?! Se tourna Regina vers Lily**

 **\- C'est ma meilleure amie, je connais Emma. Elle n'a pas vécu que des choses simples dans son passé, comme beaucoup de monde. Mais à vous de lui montrer que vous n'êtes pas tous sans cœur.**

Regina écouta simplement mais son cerveau tourna à mille à l'heure.

 **\- Vous devriez allez lui parler.**

Elle devait réagir pour que la douleur s'arrêta.

La brune se leva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, le regard rempli de malice et en dirigea sur la piste, elle frôla Emma.

En sentant la présence brûlante de la brune, Emma oublia quelques secondes l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'odeur de Regina lui fit perdre la tête, puis elle reprit ses esprits en secouant vivement la tête.

Regina souriait encore plus en voyant l'effet qu'elle venait de faire à l'Ange.

La brune commença à jouer avec la blonde, elle dansa sensuellement au milieu de la piste, assez proche de la blonde pour qu'elle la voie et la ressente mais assez loin pour ne pas la toucher, du moins pas de suite.

Elle voulait faire monter un peu le désir de la blonde et si possible que se soit Emma qui vienne à elle.

Elle continua à danser tout en lançant des regards séducteurs à l'Ange Swan.

Emma ne fit pratiquement plus attention à la femme qui dansait avec elle. Elle avait le regard attiré par la brune, elle aurait voulu, là de suite, s'avancer vers Regina et l'embrasser comme il se doit mais elle devait résister.

C'est elle, qui lui a dit qu'elles n'étaient même pas amies, donc elle refusait de faire le premier pas.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Regina changea de stratégie lorsqu'elle comprit que la blonde ne viendrait pas à elle.

Elle partit se réfugier dans les toilettes quelques minutes, pour avoir les idées un peu plus claires puis repartit à la chasse.

Emma vit Regina partir au toilette mais décida de ne pas la suivre et de se concentrer totalement sur la fille qui dansait contre elle, quand soudain la fille se détacha brutalement de la blonde et s'en allant presque en courant.

Emma ne comprit absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelques secondes après la fuite de la demoiselle, elle sentit deux bras lui entouraient la taille. A ce contact, elle se sentit défaillir et ferma les yeux pour savourer la douceur de ses bras bouillant et du souffle chaud dans son cou.

Regina , sortait des toilettes sans se faire remarquer, elle contourna la piste de danse et se plaça derrière la blonde, assez loin pour rester discrète.

Elle accrocha le regards de la fille qui dansait avec la blonde, avec son esprit et ses yeux elle lui ordonna de déguerpir sinon elle devrait la tuer.

Elle lui manipula le cerveau, la fille prit peur et partit, sous le regards victorieux de la brune, elle souriait et s'avança vers Emma en plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle mit son nez dans son cou et respira son odeur, sans pour autant la toucher ou l'embrasser.

 **\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait fuir ? Murmura Emma, toujours dans les bras de la brune**

 **\- Je te veux que pour moi mademoiselle Swan. Chuchota Regina au creux de l'oreille**

 **\- Tu m'as dit de vivre ma vie...**

 **\- Je suis désolée... murmura Regina en resserrant un peu son étreinte**

Sur cette dernière phrase, le temps se figea, la musique cessa et tout les corps s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement.

Regina, la seule personne encore libre de ses mouvements, comprit qui arrivait.

* * *

 _ **Salut les Oncers! :-)**_

 _ **Voilà un petit chapitre centré sur SwanQueen. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé? Et à votre avis qui arrive? Et que va faire cette personne?**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup beaucoup et beaucoup pour vos messages! Désolée, je vous répondrais dans le prochain chapitre. La fatigue me rend visite de bonne heure ce soir XD.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop triste de ce dernier épisode du week-end.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine! Gros Bisous xoxo**_

 _ **Ps: Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe**_

 ** _#DramaRegina_**


	8. Chapter 8

Salut! Désolée du retard, en ce moment je galère pour écrire, mon inspiration est partit en vacance. Je vous poste ce soir ce petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci pour tout vos commentaires et pour les lecteurs silencieux!

Bonne lecture à vous tous et à bientôt :-D

Ps: Désolée si il y a des fautes ou des incohérences. Parfois je change des scènes ou j'en supprime etc.. et ça peut créer des moments illogique.

* * *

Le temps se figea, la musique cessa et tout les corps s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement.

Regina, la seule personne encore libre de ses mouvements, comprit qui arrivait.

Quelques secondes après, dans une fumée noire, Hadès apparut sur la piste.

La brune, ayant sentit le danger, elle se détacha rapidement de la blonde immobile et se plaça entre elle et lui.

 **\- Regina!**

 **\- Oui Maître.**

 **\- Pourquoi la fille est toujours en vie ?! Tu n'as pas accompli ta tache et tu sais ce que tu risque !**

 **\- Non, non !**

Regina se fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un revers de la main. La brune poussa un grognement et se replaça en une demi-seconde entre Emma et lui.

Hadès avait réussi à sentir et voir Emma, pendant la seconde où Regina était au sol.

Depuis son arrivé, elle masqua l'odeur fraîche de l'Ange grâce à sa propre odeur.

 **\- Qui protèges-tu comme ça ?**

Il la refit valser plus violemment que la première fois et découvrit l'Ange derrière la brune.

Regina mit quelques secondes pour se relever et retourner près de la blonde.

Hadès s'approcha de l'Ange, toujours figé, et lui tourna autour d'un air malicieux.

 **\- NON ! cria-t-elle en se replaçant au côté de la blonde**

 **\- Quoi NON ! Comment oses-tu me parler de cette manière ?!**

 **\- c'est ma cible donc elle est à moi ! Dit-elle en cessant de respirer**

Son cœur se fissura en prononçant ces quelques mots.

 **\- Ah génial! Tu l'as à ta merci là, vas-y ! Tue la ! J'te regarde !**

Regina se retourna face à la blonde, le cœur serré et la gorge nouée. L'oxygène lui manquait.

Elle ferma les yeux très fort et d'un coup de revers de la main, elle envoya valser la blonde qui heurta une poutre et s'écroula au sol.

Regina resta sur place, immobile, elle regarda le résultat sans pouvoir parler.

Seul le rire du diable perçait le silence de la scène.

Le regard vide, elle attendait qu'Hadès repartit en enfer et que le temps reprenne son cours normal.

La musique retentit à nouveau et tout le monde se remit à boire, danser et discuter.

Regina, toujours immobile, elle observa la blonde mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

La brune se précipita vers l'Ange inanimé et la prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Pardon... Réveille-toi... Emma...**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?! Demanda Lily en voyant passer Emma dans les bras de Regina**

 **\- Je... elle... hôpital... maintenant...**

 **\- Je conduis, vient. Ordonna gentiment Lily**

Emma était dans le coma mais n'avait rien de cassé. Juste le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête.

Regina restait à ses côtés le plus souvent possible, elle lui parlait, lui demandait de revenir et s'excusait à nouveau.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Clarke et Lexa débarquèrent dans la chambre d'Emma.

 **\- Clarke... Je suis... désolée... Ta mère est dans le... coma. Dit-elle tristement**

 **\- Non, non, non ! Que s'est-il passé ? Maman !**

Lexa prit la mini-blonde dans ses bras et la consola au mieux.

 **\- Tu peux venir chez nous pendant ce temps ? Proposa Regina**

 **\- Oui, viens et on sera ensemble. Insista Lexa**

Après deux heures aux côtés de la blonde, elles rentrèrent chez les Mill's. Abby leur avait dit de partir pour se reposer.

Les jours passèrent, les mois passèrent et toujours aucun signe de vie de l'Ange Swan.

Regina mangea pratiquement plus et dormait rarement lorsqu'elle tombait de sommeil.

Elle restait toujours auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, elle parte loin dans la forêt et cria de tout ses poumons, sa haine et sa douleur.

Après avoir vu que l'état d'Emma était resté le même, elle rentra chez elle et se mit à chercher des informations sur internet, puis elle chercha dans certains livres qu'elle lu rapidement, en vain.

Elle marcha dans la ville, d'un pas rapide, et se dirigea dans un quartier assez dangereux.

Le danger ne lui faisait aucunement peur, elle n'avait plus le choix que d'aller demander un peu d'aide.

Une ancienne connaissance pourrait peut-être lui donner la solution.

Elle trouva le magasin au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, elle soupira et rentra avec beaucoup de dynamisme.

 **\- Salut !**

 **\- Oooh une revenante ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ma belle ? Tu veux une dose ? S'enthousiasma Jaha**

 **\- Va te faire foutre avec ta dose ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était terminé !**

 **\- Juste un peu ma belle... Insista-t-il en s'approchant d'elle tendrement**

 **\- Dégage et me touche surtout pas ! Sinon je vais t'en mettre une. Répliqua froidement Regina en préparant déjà du feu au creux de sa main**

 **\- Ok Ok comme tu veux mais si jamais tu as besoin, je suis là. Bon qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire dans ce coin alors ? Demanda-t-il en retournant derrière son comptoir**

 **\- Je voulais te demander une information concernant une de tes potions, comment tu arrive à contrôler et entrer dans l'esprit d'un Ange ?**

Jaha fut surpris par sa question mais il lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire.

 ** _~~~~SQ~~~~_**

Regina retourna aussitôt à l'hôpital et retrouva la blonde dans sa chambre, toujours endormie.

La brune s'approcha du lit, prit la main d'Emma, sortit un petit flacon et avec une aiguille.

Elle lui piqua le doigt et lui prit quelques gouttes de sang.

Ensuite le démon Mills se piqua à son tour et mis quelques gouttes de son sang mélangé à celui de l'Ange.

Après avoir récité quelques mots, en ancien dialecte, tout en fermant les yeux, elle bu les quelques gouttes de sang en faisant la grimace.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle prit la main de la blonde, s'assit auprès d'elle et commença à avoir le tournis. Et là, elle plongea son esprit dans celui de l'Ange Swan, elle n'entendait plus l'extérieur et voyait que du brouillard.

Elle appela Emma et la supplia de revenir dans le monde réel. Elle avait besoin d'elle, sa fille avait besoin d'elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Regina se réveilla doucement et sa main toujours dans celle de la blonde.

 **\- Stp... Serre ma main... Reviens... Les Anges n'ont pas encore besoin de toi...**

Emma dormait toujours, la brune fut épuisée puis quitta la chambre pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle était à bout de nerf, ça aurait dut fonctionner mais rien. Elle commençait à perdre espoir.

Elle se coucha et s'endormit difficilement. Des nuits toujours remplie de cauchemars.

Quelques heures après le départ de la brune, Emma convulsa en sueur durant plusieurs longues minutes puis fit un arrêt cardiaque.

Abby arriva de justesse pour la ranimer.

 **\- Aller Emma! Ne nous lâche pas !**

Après un peu d'acharnement, le cœur d'Emma se remit à battre et bougea lentement les doigts.

 **\- Tu m'entends ? Emma ?**

 **\- Hummm...**

 **\- Serre ma main si tu m'entends. Lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant sa main**

La blonde se concentra pour faire bouger sa main et lorsqu'elle entendit la joie d'Abby, elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi.

Après quelques vérifications sur son état, Abby appela Regina en vitesse et resta auprès de la blonde.

Pendant ce temps, Regina fut réveillée par son portable. Elle râla en un premier temps mais lorsqu'elle vit d'où venait l'appel, elle bondit du lit et se prépara en vitesse pour rejoindre Abby.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Elle a convulsé et fais un arrêt mais je l'ai réanimé, elle va bien et elle est réveillée...**

 ** _~~~~SQ~~~~_**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Emma été sorti de son lit d'hôpital et avait rejoins son appartement en compagnie de sa fille.

A son retour chez elle, Regina lui avait préparé une petite surprise avec l'aide de Clarke et Lexa.

A leur arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, Emma s'arrêta net en voyant un bandeau noir accroché sur sa porte.

Clarke souriait, son cœur léger de voir sa mère ici.

 **\- Aller je vous laisse. Je vais chez Lexa, elle m'attend.**

 **\- Comment ça « vous » ?**

Clarke ne répondit pas et partit rejoindre sa dulcinée en riant.

 **\- Met ce bandeau sur tes yeux... demanda la brune dans l'appartement**

 **\- T'es sérieuse là ?! Pourquoi ? Surprise d'entendre Regina**

 **\- Fais-moi confiance et promis, aucune mauvaise surprise.**

Emma attacha le bandeau autour de sa tête, et à la seconde où elle eut terminé, la porte s'ouvrit. Regina lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur du salon.

L'Ange fut submergé par les différentes odeurs qui se mélangeait entre elles.

Du parfum d'intérieur, fleur d'oranger et des odeurs d'épices qui venaient de la cuisine.

 **\- ça sent vraiment bon, huma Emma**

 **\- Assis toi, guida-t-elle la blonde vers la table**

 **\- Tu vas me l'enlever quand ce bandeau ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant**

 **\- Maintenant, prête ? Souriait-elle en se plaçant debout derrière la blonde**

 **\- Vas-y.. s'impatienta Emma**

Regina lui détacha son bandeau et Emma découvrit les fleurs qui l'entouraient, le violet et le jaune se mariaient à merveille.

Entre les couleurs et les odeurs, Emma regarda toute la pièce. Elle scruta les détails avec admiration et un pincement au cœur.

 **\- Wouaah c'est... Magnifique !**

Le démon Mills revenait de la cuisine avec les plats qu'elle avait cuisinés quelques heures plus tôt.

Durant tout le repas elles discutèrent tranquillement, Emma n'était pas vraiment au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Regina lui avait juste expliqué qu'elle avait eut un accident et qu'elle était tombée dans le coma.

Regina n'avait pas osé lui avouer que c'était elle qui l'avait éjecté sous l'ordre du diable.

Elle préféra garder ce secret enfoui en elle mais l'Ange détecta quelque chose d'étrange, une sorte de lutte intérieure.

 **\- Que se passe t-il Regina?**

 **\- Par rapport à quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas exactement... tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui parfaitement ! Pourquoi ?**

Emma n'arrivait pas à déterminer son ressenti donc elle laissa tomber. C'était surement dans sa tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, le téléphone de la blonde sonna, elle décrocha sous le regard de la brune.

 **\- Allo ?!**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Ah ma puce! Ça va ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- D'accord. On arrive de suite.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- A toute !**

Emma raccrocha, le regard quelques secondes dans le vide.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Regina**

 **\- Tu as reçu de la visite, les filles les occupes et il faut aller chez toi rapidement**

 **\- Une visite ? De qui ?**

 **\- Elle ne m'a pas tout dit. Elles veulent qu'on vienne vite.**

 ** _~~~~CL~~~~_**

Pendant tout ce temps, Clarke avait rejoins Lexa chez elle. La brune l'accueillit avec son plus beau sourire, les yeux pétillant.

Leurs cœurs dansaient au même rythme depuis que leur relation avait débuté.

Pour cette soirée tranquille, Clarke avait choisit le film qu'elles regarderaient et Lexa le repas. La blonde prépara le film à la télé, pendant que le jeune démon commanda deux pizza.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte.

 **\- Déjà ?! C'est du rapide. Demanda Clarke surprise**

 **\- Je vais voir, bouge pas.**

Lexa ouvrit la porte en grand et ne reconnut personne. Sous l'incompréhension, elle demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Euh, oui. Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Qui êtes vous ?**

 **\- Je suis ta tante, la sœur de Regina. Et voici, mon compagnon et sa fille.**

 **\- D'accord... Ma mère n'est pas là ce soir, revenez demain.**

 **\- C'est urgent, c'est ta cousine, Robyn.**

 **\- Cousine ? Mais non c'est ma sœur ! Que lui est-il arrivée ?!**

Clarke rejoignit Lexa à l'entrée et fit connaissance avec les nouveaux venu.

 **\- Je vais téléphoner à ma mère. Informa Clarke en prenant son portable**

 **\- Pourquoi à votre mère ? Demanda Zelena**

 **\- Elles sont chez elle, comme ça elle pourra prévenir ma mère que vous êtes là. Restez pas dehors. Expliqua Lexa**

 **\- Merci !**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Salut les amis! Je voulais vous dire deux mots sur ce "chapitre":_**

 ** _\- Il est très petit, car en fait c'est la fin du chapitre 8 qui lui aussi était assez court. Et je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure comme une idiote._**

 ** _\- Je voulais redire merci à ma chérie de m'avoir aidé pour ce bout de chapitre._**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous! Et si vous avez des passages que vous ne comprenez pas, dites-le moi ou si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, partagez le moi et je m'en inspirerais peut-être pour la suite._**

 ** _Sur ce, malgré la pluie dehors, je vous offre ce petit rayon de soleil._**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma et Regina arrivèrent chez cette dernière, entrant avec fracas dans la grande maison du démon.

 **\- Lexa? Clarke ? Appela Regina d'une voix assurée malgré son anxiété**

 **\- Dans le salon, entendirent-elles de loin, la voix provenant de la salle à manger**

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la pièce et quand elles rentrèrent, Regina fut surprise de voir sa grande sœur assise sur le canapé, accompagnée d'une jeune femme et d'un homme ténébreux. Des inconnus pour elle mais visiblement pas pour l'Ange à ses côtés.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que la blonde se plaça devant elle, son regard étrangement noir fixant le brun assis proche de Zelena.

Killian se raidit en apercevant son ancienne petite-amie, mais fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux de Zelena et d'Alice, restant dans une posture calme et désinvolte.

Les pouvoirs de l'Ange crépitèrent et le démon se retrouva bientôt à l'autre bout du salon, une lumière autour de son cou.

Emma ne contrôlait plus la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé autrefois, l'avait lâchement abandonné du jour au lendemain.

Voyant son compagnon en danger, Zelena voulut intervenir, mais sa petite sœur était plus rapide. Elle se plaça face à Emma et lui caressa la joue tendrement mais l'Ange était obnubilé par cet Homme. Elle prit Emma dans ses bras dans une étreinte tendu mais envahie par la douceur et l'odeur du démon,l'Ange se calma et enfouie son nez dans le cou de la brune. Emma en était certaine maintenant, Regina était son oxygène.

Hook fut libéré de la magie de son ex et fut surpris de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Il se rappela à quel point lorsqu'elle était dans une colère noire, c'était quasiment impossible de la calmer si facilement.

Mais il ne réagit pas, il avait mal et trop honte d'être partit comme un voleur.

 **\- Em'... murmura-t-il**

L'Ange se tendit à nouveau dans les bras du démon, elle se détacha d'elle pour faire face à son passé douloureux. Les dents serrés, la colère la posséda doucement quand Regina se rapprocha d'elle en la frôlant.

 **\- Après tout ce temps, tu réapparaît comme une fleur, cracha Emma en posant un regard orageux sur lui.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas quel est votre lien avec mon compagnon, mais si vous touchez encore une fois à lui, vous aurez affaire à moi, avertie Zelena avec véhémence devant le regard outré d'Emma.**

 **\- Votre « compagnon » m'a lâchement abandonné ! Et de plus avec ma... Commençait à crier la blonde serrant les poings pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, une larme solitaire coula librement.**

L'expression sur le visage de la rousse se radoucit en entendant les paroles d'Emma. Alice se leva du canapé et se plaça aux côtés de son père, sous le choc et l'incompréhension.

Un air à la fois peiné et surprise s'installant petite à petit sur les traits fin de la rousse.

 **\- Vous êtes Emma, dit-elle simplement comme une évidence, comme si tout devenait plus clair sur son lien avec Hook.**

L'Ange ne répondit pas, mais elle se détendit en voyant Zelena s'asseoir sur le canapé. L'atmosphère était un peu moins tendu, Regina en profita pour allait embrasser sa sœur devant le regard inquiet de sa fille, tandis que Clarke s'avança vers sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé.

 **\- Maman, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda la jolie blonde dont les yeux bleus, semblable à ceux d'Emma, se voilèrent de tristesse.**

 **\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, sourit faiblement, mais tendrement, prenant sa fille dans ses bras sous le regard insistant d'Hook et celui d'étonnement d'Alice.**

Le démon avait buté devant les dires de cette jeune demoiselle. Il s'avança pour essayer de s'expliquer avec l'Ange quand celle-ci fit volte face avec Clarke, protégeant sa progéniture derrière son dos. Ses mains s'illuminèrent d'un coup, prévenant l'Homme de ne pas approcher. Pourtant, cela n'arrêta pas Killian, il prit le risque de s'avancer encore un peu, en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emma.

 **\- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, Emma. Je n'avais pas le choix, essaya de se justifier Hook d'une voix incertaine.**

 **\- On a tous le choix ! Tu as voler mon enfant et avec une simple lettre rapide ! Comme si j'étais rien ! Tu m'as brisée ! S'emporta l'être céleste dont la magie se fit de plus en plus intense.**

Alors que la blonde allait perdre ses moyens, la jeune femme à la chevelure miel intervient, créant un bouclier tout autour d'elle, protégeant son père.

Lorsque la lumière fut moins éblouissante, Emma écarquilla les yeux en découvrant non pas un démon, mais un Ange.

Alice se plaça entre ses parents, accrocha son regard bleu clair dans ceux de son aînée.

 **\- Alice, murmura Hook sous le choc de l'intervention de sa fille, fixant ensuite Emma qui commençait doucement à comprendre qui était cette jeune fille.**

 **\- Alice ? Répéta-t-elle abasourdie, comme si tout était devenue flou autour d'elle.**

 **\- Je suis ton...**

 **\- C'est notre... firent-ils d'une même voix basse le père et la fille**

 **\- Enfant, souffla Emma en terminant leurs phrases**

L'Ange partit se réfugier dehors, elle manquait d'air, ses poumons étaient vidés de tout oxygène, son cœur battait de façon irrégulière et son cerveau ne cesser de chauffer.

Elle était là. Sa fille.

Clarke voulu rejoindre sa mère dans le jardin mais fut stoppé par Regina qui y alla à sa place.

Lexa tira sur le bras de sa moitié pour la forcé à se rasseoir et la jeune blonde en profita pour se réfugier dans les bras de Lexa.

Alice baissa son bouclier lors-qu'Emma partit sous son regard attristé, son père la prit dans ses bras remplie de réconfort.

 **\- Elle reviendra, chuchota Killian pour rassurer sa fille**

 **\- Elle me déteste, répliqua Alice tristement**

 **\- C'est seulement moi qu'elle déteste ma puce, soupira l'Homme se souvenant de son passé**

Dans le jardin, Emma assise sur la balancelle proche du seul pommier au milieu de l'espace vert. La tête entre ses mains, elle essayait de voir plus clair dans ce tourbillon de pensées. Elle revit des flashs de son passé, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de la brune à ses côtés que la blonde se calma.

Regina ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'Ange, mais elle garda le silence et ouvrit ses bras avec un demi sourire tendre.

Emma s'y engouffra avec soulagement, ses pensées la martelèrent moins violemment, elle prit du recul dans son esprit.

Elles restèrent silencieuse un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma brisa le silence dans un murmure.

 **\- Alice est ma fille, dit-elle d'une voix cassée**

Regina fut surprise de cet aveu, elle resserra simplement son étreinte tendrement. La blonde inspira et expira d'un coup, qui fit frissonner la brune qui ne bougea pas.

 **\- Il y a vingt-ans, Killian et moi étions fiancés et je venais d'accoucher d'une petite fille. Quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai su qu'une partie de mon âme avait prit refuge en elle. Elle était tellement belle, tellement innocente. Un être si fragile et si forte en même temps.**

 **Elle était devenu mon trésor, jusqu'au jour où son père l'a emmené loin de moi, je me suis retrouvée seule et vide. Je l'ai cherché longtemps, j'étais une coquille remplie de colère et de douleur.**

 **C'est à partir de ce jour-là que je n'ai plus aucune confiance aux démons.**

 **\- Le père de Clarke est aussi Killian ? Demanda Regina après un petit instant, permettant à Emma de se reprendre.**

 **\- Non, dans ma recherche et mon aventure, j'ai rencontré le père de Clarke, Neal. Il m'a aidé à cicatriser mes blessures et à me reconstruire.**

 **Mais il est mort dans un accident de voiture quand Clarke avait seulement un an. La vie me donnait une nouvelle chance, j'ai survécu grâce à elle, pour elle.**

Le silence se mit à régner un instant, Regina réfléchissait et fit rapidement le parallèle avec sa propre histoire.

 **\- Ma sœur aussi à abandonner sa fille il y a vingt-ans. Réfléchissait Regina à haute voix**

 **\- Comment tu le sais ?**

 **\- Elle l'a laissé devant chez moi, puis elle est partit. Elle m'a juste donné son prénom et m'a demandé de veiller sur elle.**

 **\- Attends, tu penses que tout ça est liés ? Que s'est-il passé il y a vingt ans ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer et leur demander des explications. Tout le monde doit connaître la vérité sur cette histoire.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles rentrèrent dans le salon où tout le monde était encore présent.

Regina prit la parole et demanda sans détour des explications de toute cette histoire.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Zelena, Hook et même parfois Alice, racontèrent leur passé et répondirent aux questions de chacune.

Lexa apprit que Robyn n'était pas sa sœur mais sa cousine. Clarke et Alice comprirent qu'elles étaient demi-sœur. Regina apprit à son tour que le père de Robyn n'était pas Robin mais Hadès. Emma fut bouleversé par ses révélations et appris que son ex avait parlé d'elle à sa fille. Alice fit le premier pas vers sa mère et Emma, émue, combla la distance et enlaça sa chair et son sang, perdue il y a si longtemps.

Les tensions étaient retombés, et les retrouvailles fut plaisante, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice prit la parole.

 **\- C'est beau et touchant mais il ne faut pas oublier la raison de notre venu ici, dit-elle d'une voix forte et déterminée.**

 **\- Où est Robyn, au fait ? Demanda Regina perplexe face à l'absence de la jeune femme.**

 **\- Voilà, c'est exactement pour ça qu'on est là. Il y a presque un an, elle a été kidnappé par le diable et nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour la sortir des enfers. Zelena a pensé à toi, Regina, pour nous aider, expliqua Killian.**

 **\- Sérieux ?! Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt ? Demanda la brune à sa grande sœur**

 **\- On pensait y arriver tout les trois. On a mis du temps à trouver où elle se situait sur terre. Et quand on l'a découvert, on y est allé tête baissé mais on manquait de puissance.**

 **\- Je viens avec vous, informa la brune.**

 **\- Nous aussi, bondirent en même temps Clarke et Lexa, du canapé.**

 **\- Non ! firent leur mère respectives simultanément.**

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! On est forte aussi ! On peut aider ! Lexa haussant le ton face aux adultes.**

 **\- c'est hors de question ! C'est dangereux et vous êtes trop jeune. Vous avez encore vos examens à passer. Ordonna Regina sous l'accord de la blonde.**

Lexa grogna de colère et monta dans sa chambre, suivi de près par le mini-Ange Swan.

Emma commençait à prendre des repères sur une carte sous les indications du couple, pendant que Regina appela l'hôpital pour leur signaler son absence et celui d'Emma dans les jours à venir.

Alice, quand à elle, était monté discrètement dans la chambre de Lexa, après sa demi-sœur.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce mini chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires et vos lectures. Merci de continuer à me suivre.**_

 _ **\- Guest: Pour moi Zelena ne devait pas rester près de sa fille à cause d'Hadès. Si Hadès contacte Regina et qu'il découvre Zelena, il va la traquer et si en plus Robyn est dans la même maison, ça va être pire pour elle. Hadès est plus fort que Zelena et Regina réuni. Puis Zelena voulait s'éloigner de Robin (son ex) car elle a honte d'avoir eut un enfant avec le diable, même si c'était contre sa volonté, mais elle culpabilisait. Et qui de mieux que regina pour veiller sur son enfant? lol. Après, oui j'aurais pu faire en sorte qu'elles restent ensemble mais je trouvais ça mieux pour l'histoire ^.^ :-)**_

 _ **\- Whyamishy : Merci pour tes coms! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

 _ **\- MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup! Et j'espère que tu es rassurée pour Regina et Emma avec ce bout de chapitre :-D**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche! A bientôt! Bisous à vous tous!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonsoir à vous tous, Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser pour le gros retard, j'ai un peu de mal à finir comme au début, mais je tiens à vous mettre ma fic entière.**_

 _ **Il y aura 12 chapitres à ma fic, donc on arrive à la fin. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant.**_

 _ **Chapitre assez long et centré sur SwanQueen, l'aventure et les galères continuent.**_

 _ **Merci à mon ange de m'avoir aidé à écrire et merci aux coms.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :-)**_

* * *

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, après avoir convenu à un plan, ils se séparèrent. Zelena, Hook et Alice partirent en premier vers leur mission.

Quand à Regina et Emma, elles partirent hors de la ville, et commencèrent leur route à travers une première forêt où elles ne rencontrèrent aucun danger, ensuite elles coururent toujours en direction l'Amérique du Nord.

Au bout de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres parcourus, Emma décida de s'arrêter un bout de temps pour manger et se reposer.

 **\- Faut reprendre un peu de force, informa l'Ange blond**

Emma commença à chasser un gibier pendant que Regina prépara le feu. Quelques instant plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent autour du feu en discutant tranquillement. Soudain, Regina sentit une présence qui se rapprochait au loin, une odeur inconnue.

 **\- Tu sens cette odeur ? Demanda Regina en se concentrant sur ses sens**

 **\- Oui mais je ne sais pas ce que ça peut être ! Répliqua Emma, les sens en alerte aussi**

La brune prépara une boule de feu dans sa main et Emma activa son bouclier invisible.

Elles avancèrent lentement vers la source de l'odeur, ce qui fut extrêmement difficile car l'odeur bougea presque sans cesse autour d'elles. Comme pour tromper l'ennemi, le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Elles restèrent sur leur garde, en avançant silencieusement, jusqu'au moment une grosse bête surgit de l'ombre et attaqua la blonde de plein fouet.

Mais celle-ci fut protégée par Regina qui s'était placée face au Loup géant.

La démone lança une première boule de feu qui manqua sa cible et le Loup en profita pour bondir sur elle.

Elle tomba sous la force du Loup et se retrouva plaquée au sol, les deux pattes avant de la bête appuyèrent sur son thorax. Il sortit ses griffes qui se plantèrent dans la chair de la brune.

Regina commença à manquer d'air quand soudain le poids du Loup disparu en une demi-seconde. Emma l'avait envoyé valser plusieurs mètres plus loin.

 **\- Comment tu vas ? Couru la blonde vers Regina**

Regina n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le Loup bondit sur la blonde et en un coup de griffes, il lui lacéra le dos.

La blonde tomba sous le coup, le dos rouge sang. Le jeune démon se releva et se jeta sur l'animal en quelques secondes.

Les yeux devenus noir corbeau, des flammes dans les deux mains, elle lança le feu sur le Loup sans cesse, la bête féroce esquiva les premières flammes mais Regina fut de plus en plus rapide et plus puissante.

Une boule le percuta violemment et la brune en profita pour s'acharner sur l'animal, même plusieurs minutes après sa mort.

 **\- Regina, appela Emma toujours à terre**

La brune ne l'entendit pas, seul la colère lui brouillait l'esprit.

 **\- Gina... c'est bon, arrête, tenta à nouveau Emma, qui ne pouvait pas se relever pour le moment.**

La blessure avait atteins la colonne vertébral et elle savait qu'elle risquait d'être paralysé si elle bougeait avant que son corps ne guérisse de lui même.

L'Ange devait calmer la tornade brune à plusieurs mètres d'elle mais celle-ci n'entendait pas les mots d'Emma. Donc, cette dernière, rassembla ses forces pour lui envoyer un coup de vent assez fort pour la faire vaciller.

 **\- Heyyy ! Réagit enfin la brune en se tournant vers Emma.**

En voyant l'état de la blonde, elle reprit ses esprits rapidement en laissant le cadavre de l'animal et accouru vers Emma.

 **\- Et bah enfin tu as fini de te défouler, sourit l'Ange malgré la douleur.**

 **\- Il m'a vraiment énervé, s'excusa Regina en un demi-sourire**

 **\- C'est bon, il est bel et bien mort, ça on peut en être certaine. Tu t'es battue comme une chef ! Félicita Emma**

 **\- Merci, mais comment tu te sens ? Fais voir ta blessure !**

 **\- C'est rien. Ça va vite cicatriser ! dédramatisa la blonde**

 **\- La colonne est touché, ce n'est pas rien, constata Regina**

 **\- Avec mes pouvoirs ça va se ressouder, rassura-t-elle**

Regina garda le silence face à la blessure profonde de la blonde, elle se sentait coupable.

 **\- Gina, ne t'en veux pas. Tu as été parfaite en garde du corps, et le cadavre en est la preuve, sourit-elle.**

Elle rampa de quelques centimètres pour venir se caler sur les jambes de la brune. Regina inquiète lui dit de ne pas bouger mais Emma ne l'écoutait pas et posa sa tête sur les cuisses du démon. Regina caressa le visage et la tête de la blonde, perdue dans ses pensées, elle contempla l'Ange. Emma s'endormit sous les doigts de sa moitié.

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma se réveilla toujours au même endroit mais sans Regina. Cette dernière, était partit chercher un peu à manger et de quoi soigner l'Ange.

Elle revient les bras charger de bois, une grande feuille et un morceau de tissu.

Emma pouvait à nouveau se redresser sans se briser la colonne vertébral, elle s'essaya et observa la brune en silence.

Regina posa le bois pour le feu et se tourna vers la blonde, toujours inquiète.

 **\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi, remercia l'Ange avec douceur**

 **\- Je t'ai ramené ça pour t'aider à guérir, montra le démon d'un air triste**

 **\- Viens princesse, murmura Emma**

 **\- Je suis l'opposée d'une princesse, répliqua la brune en fusillant Emma du regard**

Emma eut un petit rire, elle adorait voir sa brune bouder gentiment. Elle craquait totalement face au regard ténébreux du démon. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, néanmoins sans une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux noisette de sa moitié.

Elle se précipita vers la blonde et la soutiens par la taille, Emma se retenait à elle comme sur un pilier.

 **\- Tiens, je vais te faire ce bandage, dit-elle en prenant le matériel nécessaire.**

Emma se laissa faire, elle frissonna sous les doigts de la brune. L'Ange était de dos, et sans haut, elle se cacha la poitrine avec son tee-shirt et ses mains. Elle sentait le soin de la brune, les yeux sur elle. Regina admira la silhouette de la blonde mais prit soin de faire le bandage sans trop effleurer la peau de la blonde, de peur de déraper, et elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle se dépêcha assez vite de finir et indiqua à l'Ange de se rhabiller.

Une fois le bandage fait, les filles se remirent en route vers l'Amérique du Nord, au Mont Garibaldi, un volcan en sommeil au Nord de Vancouver.

Les jours passèrent, Emma avait quasiment guérit donc elles avaient put reprendre un rythme de course plus rapide.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à quelques kilomètres du volcan, elles s'approchèrent plus lentement et toujours sur leur garde, prête à attaquer ou à se défendre. Mais il n'y avait personne, juste quelques animaux mais rien de féroce.

Arrivées devant une grande porte en bois, Regina entra la première suivi de près par Emma.

Un grand couloir de pierre volcanique se présenta sous leurs yeux, elles avancèrent en regardant tout les recoins.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait deux chemins qui se séparèrent, un à droite et un à gauche, après une poignée de secondes, elles décidèrent d'un accord commun, d'aller à gauche.

Elles s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui devenait de plus en plus humide quand soudain elles se trouvèrent au bord d'une petite falaise d'une quinzaine de mètres et en bas se trouvait de l'eau.

 **\- Il faut faire demi-tour et prendre l'autre chemin.**

 **\- Oui, espérons que se soit la bonne route.**

Elles firent demi-tour quand soudain cinq Loups géant avancèrent vers elles, les crocs en vu, elles étaient encerclés.

Emma déclencha son bouclier et Regina forma une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains quand deux d'entre eux bondirent sur le couple, elles esquivèrent leurs attaques, lancèrent leurs pouvoirs mais voyant leur difficultés, elles eurent la même idée.

 **\- On saute ! s'écria Emma au bord de la falaise, après avoir courut pour semer les monstres.**

Regina prit la main de la blonde et elles sautèrent dans le vide. Les loups à leur poursuite s'arrêtèrent au bord.

Après avoir plongées dans l'eau sans heurte, grâce à la protection de la blonde autour des deux jeunes femmes.

Elles avaient nagé pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à pouvoir remonter sur le bord et continuer leur route à pied.

Plusieurs minutes de marche plus tard, le jeune démon perdit son sang froid et sa patiente.

 **\- Putain ! Hurla la brune à bout de nerf**

 **\- Zeeen. On va y arriver. Faut rester discrète donc ce n'est pas en hurlant qu'on le restera.**

 **\- Je pense surtout qu'il nous observe comme des rats de laboratoire ! ROBYYYYN !**

 **\- Chut ! J'ai entendu quelque chose.**

 **\- ROOOOBYYYN !**

 **\- Tout droit ! Un sifflement. On y va !**

Après encore quelques minutes de courses, elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle, avec un trône au centre vide.

Sur les murs de pierre étaient accroché des chaines et des cordes, la pièce fût d'apparence vide.

Elles avancèrent lentement vers le centre de la pièce quand soudain une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière elles.

 **\- Vous voilà enfin**

 **\- Maître ?! S'étonna Regina, le sang glacé**

 **\- Quoi ?! C'est... commença l'Ange avant d'être assommé**

Elles pensaient que le diable serait absent, elles avaient profité de cette absence pour venir, mais on a dut lui signaler leur arrivées.

Hadès ordonna à ses hommes, d'un seul geste, d'enfermer l'ange dans une cage.

En une poignée de seconde, quelques hommes apparurent puis paralysa la blonde avant de l'attacher et la jeter violemment dans une cage.

L'ange n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit et Regina avait regardé la scène impuissante.

Une rage immense grandit en elle, elle aurait put devenir une vrai tornade de flamme et tout faire brûler mais elle aurait tué Robyn et Emma.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! S'exclama Regina avec haine.**

Regina essaya de ne pas s'enflammer d'un seul coup sinon elle ne pourrait plus se maîtriser.

Le roi des démons regardait la brune dans les yeux avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il aimait voir Regina bouillir en elle et ressentir cette rage qui la consumait petit à petit.

La brune le toisa sans broncher, toujours une colère en elle. Ce sentiment qui naissait au creux de l'estomac et qui paralysait petit à petit chacun de vos organes.

La gorge tellement serré que même l'eau ne passait plus, les poumons qui se vidaient de tout oxygène. Puis les muscles qui se tendaient et se raidissaient.

 **\- Que voulez-vous ? Redemanda Regina**  
 **\- Tu avais une mission si simple, mais malheureusement tu as échoué.**

 **\- NON ! J'avais un plan !**

Hadès arracha le cœur de Regina, et observa l'organe dans sa main avec délice.

 **\- Je m'en doutais, murmura-t-il à sois même**

Il montra le cœur à sa propriétaire et elle y vit un point lumineux qui transperça la noirceur de l'organe. Elle comprit que cette lueur, c'était Emma, l'amour pour l'Ange, et Hadès l'avait deviné.

Soudain, il commença à serrer le cœur entre ses doigts, le démon tomba sous la douleur, les genoux à terre. Elle suffoqua et le supplia de ne pas la tuer.

 **\- J'ai une autre mission à te confier, et comme j'ai vite compris que le gros problème était cet Ange, je la garde au chaud, ici.**

Hadès desserra ses doigts autour de l'organe, Regina regarda Emma toujours inconsciente dans sa cage. Elle se leva face à son maître, la tête haute.

 **\- Et si je refuse ?!**  
 **\- Oh c'est simple, dans ce cas là ton Ange mourra, sourit-il fière de lui.**

Après cette phrase piquante, Hadès lui remit son cœur à sa place, son rythme cardiaque ralentissait puis accéléra d'un seul coup en imaginant la blonde morte. Elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle, elle serait simplement détruite.

Elle avait envie d'une seule chose, défier et tuer son maître. Depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la blonde, elle s'était sentit revivre, Emma était devenu son oxygène. Son cœur en était la preuve physique.

La haine parcourut son corps et les moindres parties de son être mais elle était consciente qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur toute seule face à lui.

Elle inspira, le regard planté dans ceux de son supérieur du mal et répondit qu'elle partait immédiatement finir sa nouvelle mission.

Elle tenta un regard derrière elle et vit l'Ange Swan, allongée sur le sol froid et dur de sa prison, elle était toujours inconsciente mais en vie, pour le moment.

Regina contourna Hadès et courut le plus vite possible vers la sortie de la grotte.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver une solution, elle ne pouvait pas tuer sa sœur mais si elle ne le faisait pas, Emma mourrait.

Après s'être trompé de chemin deux-trois fois, elle réussit à voir la sortie, le soleil lui brûla les yeux habitué depuis longtemps à la pénombre de la grotte, elle les plissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse ouvrir ses prunelles chocolat entièrement et voir la forêt autour d'elle.

Elle marchait en évitant soigneusement de percuter les arbres et en continuant à chercher une solution.

Le soleil se coucha petit à petit en laissant place à la lune, la brune continua son chemin, de plus en plus dangereusement à cause du manque de visibilité. Elle arracha quelques bout de branches, qu'elle assembla et les alluma en un geste. Elle s'assit quelques minutes pour se réchauffer près du feu, toujours en pensant à Emma.

Elle entendit, soudainement, le bruit de pas de course se rapprocher d'elle. Une voix familière lui caressa l'ouï, une voix l'appelait.

Elle se leva d'un bond pour chercher la source de cet appel inespéré.

 **\- Mais... Emma ? C'est bien toi ? Demanda Regina, surprise et incertaine.**

La blonde angélique apparut en face d'elle, si proche que Regina pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

 **\- Je suis là.., prononça l'Ange d'une voix faible, mais assurée**

La démone se précipita alors dans les bras d'Emma, la serrant contre elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle nicha son nez à la base de son cou, inspirant son odeur à plein poumon.

 **\- Co...Comment tu as fait ? Questionna la mère de Lexa, toujours une pincée d'incertitude dans la voix.**

L'ange plongea son regard azur hypnotisant dans celui, plus calme, de la brune en se mordant subtilement la lèvre inférieure.

Elle s'approcha enfin des lèvres tentatrices de la démone, lentement, comme si elle voulait figer le temps avec ce simple mouvement.

Regina sentit la passion s'étendre dans tout son être, elle essaya de combler l'espace entre son objet de désir et elle, mais Emma recula avec un sourire provocateur et joueur devant la moue frustrée du démon.

Continuant son manège, l'être angélique se rapprocha de Regina, jouant avec elle, jusqu'à ce que la patience de celle-ci s'envola.

Elle emprisonna enfin les lèvres pulpeuses de l'ange délicatement entre ses dents, électrisant entièrement Emma.

Cette dernière se libéra de la morsure sensuelle de sa compagne et souda enfin leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné et emplie de désir.

Cependant, le simple contact de leurs lèvres ne leur suffirent plus. Elles laissèrent donc place à leurs langues qui se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, créant une danse sensuelle pour la domination.

Après quelques minutes intenses où leurs lèvres se découvraient avec désir, la brune fut la première à oser aller plus loin.

Elle enleva le haut de la blonde et l'admira à nouveau, en cédant au plaisir retenue plus tôt.

Elle effleura ce corps si doux, découvrit qu'il lui restait une simple cicatrice dans le dos. Elle y passa les doigts dessus avec tendresse. Le couple reprirent leur baiser fiévreux jusqu'au manque d'air qui les obligea à stopper, restant l'une contre l'autre.

Emma entreprit d'allonger son démon préféré sur le sol, proche du feu qui donnait un aspect romantique et intime à ce moment.

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est pas mieux qu'un lit, mais...**

 **\- Je m'en fou du lieu, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est être avec toi, la coupa Regina d'une voix rauque, après l'avoir fait taire d'un baiser.**

L'Ange sourit de plus belle à la déclaration de son âme sœur et reprit où elles en étaient. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur labelle noiraude, en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément. L'Ange fit comme Regina quelques instant plus tôt, et lui enleva son haut tout en l'observant d'un regard affamé. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur son corps chaud, provoquant des centaines de frissons à sa moitié.

Regina l'attira à elle, sentant son corps contre le sien et elles scellèrent leurs lèvres à nouveau dans un baiser passionné.

Emma profita de sa position pour déboutonner le jeans de la noiraude avant d'introduire sa main sous le dernier rempart de tissus lui cachant ce lieu si chaud et si doux, source du plaisir même de son amante.

Au contact de la main plutôt fraîche de l'Ange, faisant contraste avec son intimité bouillante, Regina arqua le dos en gémissant fortement...

 **\- Emma... Emma... Gémit-elle, en fermant les yeux**

 **\- Regina... Regina !**

Emma l'appela de plus en plus fort, quand soudain, la noiraude se réveillant en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en sueur, le regard perdu et triste.

 **\- Regina, tu vas bien ? Demanda celle qui l'avait réveillé**

Pendant ce temps, Regina venait de partir, Emma se réveilla dans sa prison froide, elle se releva tant bien que mal et toucha sa tête à l'endroit où elle avait heurté le sol. Elle ne saignait pas, heureusement, par contre elle avait un mal de crâne à la limite du supportable.

Elle regarda où elle avait atterrit, une tout petite « pièce » humide et sombre. Seuls les barreaux de sa cage, lui permettait de voir hors de sa prison.

Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux et essaya de voir quelqu'un, en vain. Soudain Hadès apparut devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres et un regard noir.

L'Ange fit un bond en arrière et activa sa bulle magique, ce qui fit encore plus rire le diable. Il aimait ressentir la peur, la douleur et la colère chez les autres personnes. Tous ces sentiments lui donnèrent de la force et de l'énergie.

 **\- Ce que je préfère, c'est ressentir la peur d'un ange, ça me procure encore plus de plaisir que ces sales humains ! Jubila le roi des enfers.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de votre espèce ! Répliqua Emma, le regard sombre.**

 **\- Oh tu devrais pourtant, souriait-il, en s'amusant de voir l'Ange si faible.**

Hadès avait formé une boule de feu dans sa main et la lança contre le mur derrière elle, la boule n'avait pas manqué de la frôler, elle en eu quelques frissons de peur.

Elle savait que sa protection résisterait contre des petites attaques mais Hadès était le diable l'être le plus puissant.

 **\- Ta protection ne te protégera pas longtemps**

Emma attendit qu'il s'éloigna avant de baisser les yeux et se plaça dos au mur, face aux barreaux pour surveiller un minimum l'extérieur de sa prison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par ses pensées envers la brune, d'un coup elle réussit à se retrouver dans l'imagination de sa moitié. C'était une première fois pour elles, elles s'étaient connectées l'une à l'autre et leurs esprits avaient fusionnés.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle était sur Regina, celle-ci disparut et Emma se réveilla en sursaut mais un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Après avoir retrouvée ses esprits, Regina fut soulagé de voir les deux jeunes filles, Lexa et Clarke.

 **\- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé dans un rêve plutôt chaud... Souriait Lexa, mi choquée et mi amusée**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là toute les deux ?! Demanda la brune**

 **\- On voulait vous aider, se justifia Lexa à sa mère.**

 **\- D'ailleurs où est ma mère? Demanda Clarke en la cherchant du regard.**

Regina leur raconta leur périple, le piège d'Hadès, l'enlèvement d'Emma et la mission qu'elle devait accomplir.

 **\- On a trouvé une information qui pourrait nous aider à le neutraliser et pourquoi pas, à le tuer. Annonça Clarke déterminée à en finir avec le diable.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on aille chercher une pierre, expliqua Lexa en sortant une feuille arrachée d'un livre de sa poche et lui tendit à sa mère.**

 **\- Cette pierre se trouve au nord du Mexique, informa Clarke**

 **\- Il faudra partir au levé du soleil. La forêt est vraiment dangereuse en pleine nuit. Comment vous m'avez retrouvé? Demanda Regina aux adolescentes.**

 **\- On s'était arrêté, à côté d'ici et soudain on a vu de la fumée dans l'air. On a suivi l'odeur du bois brûlé et puis on t'a entendu... Raconta Lexa**

 **\- Mais comment vous saviez qu'on était ici ?**

 **\- Alice est venu nous prévenir, mais avant de vous rejoindre, on devait trouver un moyen d'accumuler plus de pouvoir. Avoua la jeune brune.**

 **\- Lorsqu'on à découvert l'existence de cette pierre, on ne pouvait pas vous laisser seules... Ajouta le jeune Ange.**

 **\- Mais c'est dangereux ! Vous auriez put mourir ! Gronda Regina**

 **\- On est deux, et ensemble on est trop forte, fanfaronna Lexa fièrement**

 **\- NON ! Vous êtes plus forte ensemble mais pas invincible ! Vous êtes imprudente, et immature !**

 **\- Mais justement avec cette pierre, on deviendra invincible. Nous sommes plus des enfants, regarde, on est ici, en vie et on va retrouver cette pierre pour botter les fesses du diable. Répliqua Lexa avec assurance et volonté.**

 **\- Par contre, la pierre s'active grâce aux rayons de la pleine lune. Elle intensifie nos pouvoirs et renforce nos défenses, expliqua l'Ange blond.**

Après les explications, les avertissements et les retrouvailles, les adolescentes s'endormirent ensemble au bout de quelques longues minutes et Emma s'introduisit à nouveau dans le rêve de la brune.

 **\- Emma... Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve... mais comment ça se fait que j'ai l'impression de te sentir, de respirer ton odeur et de t'entendre...**

 **\- Gina, je suis vraiment là... enfin mon esprit est là. Grâce à mon pourvoir et à nos liens, nos esprits se connectent lorsqu'on dort toute les deux et que nos esprits peuvent s'évader. C'est une première fois... enfin une seconde fois, si on compte tout à l'heure, expliqua Emma avec un sourire tendre plaquée sur le visage.**

Regina lui raconta la venue des deux adolescentes, puis l'informa de leur plan.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de discutions, elles se reposèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et inconsciemment leur corps prirent la même position que dans leur rêve.

* * *

 _ **Dites moi si le chapitre vous a plu et votre passage préféré?**_

 _ **Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres normalement, donc je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 11.**_

 _ **Bisous à tous!**_


End file.
